


Right Now (everything is new to me)

by Niall_is_bae21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old liam, 22 year old liam, Bullying, Sad Liam, Self Confidence Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, angsty, mentions of zayn malik - Freeform, post zayn, so outdated at this stage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_is_bae21/pseuds/Niall_is_bae21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When nobody turns up to Liam's 16th birthday, it hits him hard. So hard that he attempts suicide.<br/>However, fate doesn't allow Liam to die as fate (like us) knows that Liam James Payne is worth so much more.<br/>So, instead of dying like he wanted, Liam ends up 6 years in the future of 2015.</p><p>OR; 16 year old Liam tries to kill himself but ends up in 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it was after reading somewhere that Liam got bullied when he was younger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was after reading somewhere that Liam was bullied as when he was younger and that no one came to his 16th birthday that I realised how much we all really live Liam Payne.  
> It must have been hard and obviously it took some guts to come back on X Factor again so I came up with this.
> 
> Even though its impossible I just love the idea of fetus Liam going to the future to see how wonderful he become, because who doesn't love Liam?
> 
> I also want to say, I cannot be held responsible for any life changing events in the 1D world between now and 30th August because last time I tried to write a fic concerning time travel, someone left the band, so I had to end it because things stopped making sense.
> 
> Oh And Also, trigger warnings for suicide attempts and self harm.
> 
> Here goes...

_**29th August 2009** _

Everything was set out, cake, food, drinks, banners. Everything was ready and the guests were due 45 minutes ago. It was Liam's sixteenth birthday and no one bar his parents, sisters and best friend Andy had turned up. It was clear no one was coming.

Liam sat staring at his cake because what did he expect? He literally had one friend in the world and that was Andy. Liam was basically the school punch bag. 

He feels the vibration of his phone go off in his pocket so he fishes it out hoping, but not expecting to find a text from someone to say they'd be running late or something.

When he read the caller ID he realised it was a blocked number. He could litteraly feel his heart sink when he read the text, _"Think any1 wud actually turn up to your birthday loser??"._

Liam then continued to receive around a dozen more anonymous texts along the lines of  _"LOSER!!!"_

_"Y wud any1 wanna come 2 ur party? LOL!!"_

_"Die liam, u shudnt have made it to 16"_

_"Happy birthday FREEAAAK!!!"_

Liam just sat there and read through the texts, reading them and accepting it. He celt so humiliated. What did he expect? Nobody liked him. He knew that he was worthless, a freak, a loser, that no one liked or wanted him and that he was better off dead.

He heard a sniffing noise coming from the kitchen and looked over to see his mum crying and his sister Nicola hugging her. She was also silently crying while whispering something to his mum.

"Are you alright, Liam?" Asked Andy. The concern was clear on his face and Liam just wanted to tell him No. But he couldn't. Even though Andy knew how much everyone picked on Liam, he didn't want to bother him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Andy. It doesn't matter does it? Thanks for coming, you should probably go though. Not much of a party, eh?" Liam said putting on a fake smile.

"Your not fine," he whispered back. "Liam, this is horrible, this isn't fair,  its-"

"Fine!" Liam interrupted.

"Liam, sweetheart. Are you alright love?" His mum asked through her tears. If anything Liam felt completely heartbroken and guilty for doing this to his mother.

She put so much work into preparing this party for Liam, even though he insisted on not having a party. This was all Liam's fault for making his own mum cry. If Liam wasn't so worthless or pathetic such a failure then his mother wouldn't be standing there crying over his pathetic excuse if a life.

"Mum, honestly, I'm fine. Andy you should just go home, yeah? Maybe call me later?" Liam says to them.

"This is not okay, Liam!" Shouts Ruth. "This is cruel, they haven't come and your saying its okay? Its your birthday Liam!" You-"

"Alright Ruth, calm down, that's enough" says his Dad. 

"But-"

"Enough Ruth!" He says again. "Son, do you want to eat the food and cake or do you want to just forget about? Its your decision Liam".

Honestly, Liam just wanted to curl up in a ball and die someplace cold and dark where no one would find him. He wanted to cry, scream and never stop. But they weren't one of his options. He wanted to chose the 'end it and never have another party again' choice but looking at his family he had to do the right thing as they were all so upset. All because of him.

So, Liam put on a fake face and said, "No, Let's eat this food, mum made this cake and when are we to refuse some of mums cake?" He even forced a laugh for his family. 

"Are you sure sweetheart? We can just forget about it if you want to?" She says and wraps her arms around him, still tears flowing down her face.

"Yeah mum, its fine, I'm fine", he says. Even though he really isn't. "Andy, you staying for my mums cake mate?"

"You bet, Payno!" He says, nodding at him because Andy knows that Liam is only putting on a face.

______________________________________

The rest if the day went on. They ate the cake and food and continued on like normal.

Well if you count his mum and Nicola crying through most of a day normal.

They sat and watched TV for the remaining part of the day. Mainly in silence and Andy went home about an hour after the cake was finished. Liam wouldn't be surprised if Andy never spoke to him or didn't want anything to do with him again. Why would anyone want to be friends with a loser like Liam? Actually, no one was friends with Liam only Andy.

The tension in the room was unbearable and that's why Liam decided he would go to bed at half nine on a Saturday night. It was depressing to think that he caused all this unnecessary upset in their house.

When Liam announced he was going to bed, his mother sprang up of their crappy sofa and crushed Liam in a hug.

"I love you, Liam. You know that right love? No matter what happened today, your still my baby boy and I love you so much sweetheart," choked Liam's mum. She said it with so much love that Liam wanted to cry. He didn't deserve her love.

"I know Mum, I love you too," He forced out.

"Happy Birthday Liam," his mother said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, night mum," he said and kissed her forehead. "Night, Nicola. Night, Ruth," he said to his sisters.

"Night LeeLee," said Nicola reaching out to squeeze Liam's hand. She still had red rimmed eyes from earlier and looked over to see that Ruth gave him a small smile before focusing on Top Gun which was on TV. He had made both his sisters cry which just about killed him. Not only was he a shit son but an even shittier brother.

He walked out and left the living room without another word, hoping he could make it upstairs where he could just sleep and wake up to this all being a dream. He just made it to the first step when his father walked out of the kitchen.

"Liam?"

"Just off to bed, Dad."

"Liam, what happened today, you need to forget about. There are some people out there who are just selfish, horrible people. What they did to you is unforgivable. Liam you don't deserve this." Liam's dad said. As much as he wanted to believe his father, Liam could see the sadness in his eyes. He stood there wondering as well how much of a disappointment he must be to his father. He was the only boy in the house and he couldn't even being make friends at 16 years old. He was such a waste of space. He wouldn't be surprised if his father was embarrassed by him.

Liam nodded his head anyway and said, "Yeah, thanks Dad. Night."

"Liam, wait," his father said and gave him a hug. "I love you, son," he said and walked back into the kitchen. Not giving Liam enough time to respond.

Liam stood there and sighed and began to trudge his way up the stairs. When Liam made it up to his room everything bottled up came rushing out at once. He was a failure. He was hated and nobody even liked him. His family probably hated him too but just say those things because they are his family and have to put up with him. He felt awful, humiliated and suddenly, for the first time in a long while, Liam began to cry.

The last time Liam felt like this was the time he was kicked off X Factor at Simon Cowell's house. He entered X Factor at such a young age, just 14, to get away from school. He thought if he could make it big, just a little bit, he may gain a little bit of respect. Singing was, what Liam thought to be the only thing he was good at.

If anything going on X Factor just made Liam realise how much of a failure he was. At school, things got worse. He cried on national television so obviously he got picked on for that. He got rejected from someone famous and everyone at school seemed to think this was hilarious. Lads at school liked to beat him for it. Even though it was the holidays, Liam would still get beat whether he was going to the shops or just for a run, they would always find him. It seemed that everyday, someone wanted to remind him of his failure.

Today was just just the cherry on the cake. It was clear that Liam really was just a waste of space. He cried for what seemed for hours until he finally stopped. No tears were falling and no sounds were coming out of his mouth. Liam just felt empty. He rubbed his face, got changed into an old T-shirt and jogging bottoms to go to sleep in and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

It was brushing his teeth that he noticed his razor. Liam stopped brushing his teeth and picked it up to admire its sharpness. He was suddenly overcome with the urge to rub it against his skin. Liam took the razor apart until he was only holding one sharp blade. It was so shiny and sharp that Liam was mesmerised by it.

He brought the blade to his wrist and pierced one small cut on it. Liam watched in awe as a small trickle of blood trickled down his arm.

It suddenly occured to Liam that he could finally do what they wanted. He could end it for him and for them. He could just slit his wrists and be done with it and nobody would even care. Sure his parents would be a bit upset but they would get over it soon enough, after all, they were better of without him. If he died now, nobody in school would care. In fact, they would be glad. The stupid, pathetic, waste of air was out of their life and they would be glad. Because seriously, what was the point of being alive if all you are is a joke and an embarrassing failure to your family?

Slowly, Liam brought the blade to the corner if his left wrist and slit it the whole way across to the other side. He welcomed the pain that it brought as it was so familiar to the beatings he receives. The pain and was nothing compared to the black eyes or bruised arms he got, but somehow it felt like a relief.

Suddenly, Liam realized that a lot of blood was flowing out of his arm. It must gave been too much as he started to feel dizzy and light headed. Liam slumped down against the wall and sat on the cool tiles, watching the continuous flow of blood loss.

All of a sudden, black dots started appearing in front of his vision and he thought,  _this is it, its finally going to en_ _d._

Liam smiled to himself as he realised that this was the end. And suddenly, just like that, everything went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. What do you think?? Please if you have any suggestions or ideas please leave a comment or review.
> 
> Please do review so I know if anyone actually like this idea. There will probably be only one or two more chapters anyway.
> 
> Let me know, thanks for even reading this!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-warning and for future chapters there is quite a bit of Zayn hate in this. 
> 
> Personally I don't really care what Zayn did but its just a bavk story and stuff in this.  
> Sorry Zayn lovers.

30th August 2015

The last thing Liam was expecting was to wake up on a hard, carpeted floor. He was probably expecting never to wake up again or if he did wake up, maybe see the shiny gates with St. Peter waiting for him. Do you even get in to heaven after suicide? Liam wondered.

He also awoke to the sound if some sort of faint screaming. But then it stopped. Huh, weird.

Liam sat up and rubbed his face and took his surroundings. What he saw this definitely was a shock. The room he was in has huge, probably bigger than the whole downstairs of his own house. It looked like a posh hotel room you would see celebrities stay in or in the movies. There was a plush sofa right beside where Liam where was lying. It looked too expensive for him to even look at, never mind sit on. There were other seats and a massive window with the curtains pulled across. Not to mention the huge plasma TV screen on the wall. There was a coffee table too which was covered in cups, beer cans and bottles and even a champagne bottle which was half empty. It clearly looked like there was a party here or some one was here recently.

There also appeared to be an attached kitchen which also looked well posh. There also was three other doors which was probably the door to a bedroom, bathroom and one of them, hopefully the way out.

Where the hell was he? It certainly didn't look like any of his rooms in his own house. Was this the afterlife? If so, it didn't look too bad. Then it suddenly occurred to him, his wrist. He looked at it but was shocked to find that there was nothing there. Not even a scratch.

"What?" He whispered to himself, "There should at least have been a scar."

Then he heard it again, the screaming. It seemed to be coming from the direction of the curtained covered window. Slowly, he got up to investigate the noise. He stood up shakily as the blood rushed to his head. He started for the window before he accidentally tripped over another cider can on the floor which led him to crash land on the table and knock down about 4 cans and bottles which all fell on the floor which made a loud crashing noise.

Liam inwardly cringed at the noise and his undoubted clumsiness. Nothing happened for about 10 seconds until he heard a thud coming from one of the other rooms.

"Soph, is that you babe?" Asked a male voice.

Shit, thought Liam. Now he realised he definitely wasn't supposed to be here. Maybe if he stayed quiet the man would go back to sleep.

"Hellloooo? Is that you Lou? If it is I'm really not in the mood, my heads killin' me. What was that stuff its-" The mans muffled voice blabbered on.

Or not, thought Liam and quickly hid behind one of the chairs as the man came out if the bedroom.

"Alright, whoever this is can you please come out before I call security?" The man asked.

Jesus, Liam thought. This man has security? This is not good. But in fairness, if he's dead what harm can come to him? Can you die if your already dead?

"Oi, look, I don't know how you got in here but if you come out now I'll get a selfie with you or sign some shit or whatever, just come on so I don't have to call my security," he continued.

Liam had no idea what a selfie was but the man must be famous if he's offering to sign things. But what was really starting to scare Liam was the familiarity of the mans voice. It was clearly from Wolverhampton but there was something more than that.

Obviously while he was thinking over these things the man had gotten closer to Liam's hiding place without him realising. Liam held his breathe, waiting for him to be probably killed, again. He closed his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Right you, I dunno how you got in here but-"

CRASH!

Liam opened his eyes when he heard the sound of a saucepan fall on the ground and the hand left his shoulder. He looked over to the source of the sound to see a twenty-something year old man standing staring at Liam with a completely stunned expression. That wasn't the weird thing, the weird thing was that the man staring at Liam looked like an older version of him. An older version of him with a beard and less hair than he currently had. Which is completely impossible as he killed himself yesterday, right?

"Wha... I'm mean like... Where did? Did Louis do this?" The man asked Liam, looking like he wanted to run a mile.

"L-louis?" Liam asked as he had never met a Louis in his life. Apart from Louis Walsh when he was on X Factor but he highly doubt he's talking about him.

"Yeah, Louis. Did he like, find you or something and bring you here 'cause, I have to say, this is fucking freaky." The man said before crouching down in front of Liam, he then stuck out a hand as if to poke him before he flinched back away from freaky-older-looking-him. The man retrieved his hand back.

"Sorry its just... Wow. You look a lot like me from when I was about 16-17? The hair, Oh My God even its the same, shit! But that's probably the point, right?" He continues to blabber to Liam.

And now Liam is completely confused as this man is probably insane. He doesn't say anything but just stares at him with wide eyes, hoping that he can go home because now he's scared. Is this what happens if you commit suicide? You end up with a mental future look-alike version of yourself?

"You OK, mate? You want an autograph maybe? I'm sure theres an album or something lying around here somewhere..." The man says again as he gets up look for an album to sign or something. Now Liam's angry or confused, he doesn't know which. It looks like he's been sent to hell so they can tease him about his failing dream of wanting to be a singer. And here's this weird Future-Liam saying he can sign an album.

Liam decides now that this is the best time for an escape. So he gets up slowly and backs towards the door he guesses is the door out of here. He tries to back out as quietly as he can without making a sound but that backfires when he knocks down a stool.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Shouts the man.

Liam sees this as the time to run so he sprints to the door only to open it to find a smaller, messy looking but still handsome man standing in the hallway just about to walk in to the room.

"Wooow! Fuckin' hell! Payno, its a mini-you!" The man shouts. He also grabs Liam by the shoulders and stares at him intently while he walks in and closes the door with his foot. "Jesus Christ, where'd you pull this one out of, eh? That's just fuckin' weird mate!" The small man continues.

"Louis! What are talking about, did you not bring him here last night or something?" Asks Not-Liam. OK, so this is Louis then.

"No, why the fuck would I do that?" Asks Louis who us obviously incapable of not swearing. "I don't know, I just found him behind that couch this morning and I immediately thought that this was one of your weird things like the time you hired out your own mini look-alike a few weeks ago," the man says no longer smiling but looking freaked out.

Both men turn to look at Liam which makes him feel uncomfortable, especially as he is still in Louis' firm grip.

"Who are you, what's your name?" Asks the strange man.

"L-Liam" he stutters out, which makes the two men glance at each other.

"No really kiddo, who the hell are you," Louis asks obviously not believing him. Suddenly something came back to him. The Louis guy shouted 'Payno' earlier to the man. Something weird was happening.

"No, I am. My name's Liam. Liam Payne, who are you two?" He asks them both now, voice shaking because now he's really scared. He just wants to go home, no matter how bad things were yesterday, anything was better than this messed up world.

"Lou, I don't think he's kidding mate," mutters the man who looks like Liam.

"Liam, what?" Asks Louis in a pissed of tone which sort of intimidates Liam.

"What if, like this is me but like younger. Like what if he's time traveled from the past to here somehow?" Asks the now confirmed Other-Liam. Louis looks at Other-Liam like he's completely lost it and to be quite honest, Liam thinks hes gone bananas as well.

"Liam, what the fuck did you take last night mate? Time travel? Have you completely lost your shit? Oh My God Liam!" Says a now bewildered Louis, Doncaster accent strong, who looks like he's about to smack Older-Liam across the head.

"Well do you have any other suggestions?"Older-Liam snaps.

"Yeah, we're all fuckin' high! Or maybe some other weirdo, like Ashton Irwin sent him as a late birthday present. Who the fuck knows!" Louis shouts at him. This leads to Older-Liam giving Louis a look which leads to Louis going to the kitchen shouting about Paracetamol and Aspirin and Older-Liam looking unamused. Which leaves the two Liam's still standing near the doorway.

"Ok. So let's prove that you are me," starts the Older-Liam, "What's your birthday?"

"29th August 1993," he answers hesitantly.

"Liam, that is litteraly the most pointless question you can ask, there's like hundreds of Twitter pages dedicated to that date in honour of you probably," shouts Louis from the kitchen obnoxiously which makes Older-Liam rub the bridge of his nose.

"Well what do you suggest 'Master of all Wisdom'?" he asks sarcastically to Louis, which leaves him on the receiving end of a really icy glare. It makes Liam shrink back a bit but his supposedly older self seems unaffected. If anything he just smiles.

"Well Liam if you want to prove that this is you, you need to ask him a question that only you know the answer to," Louis says walking out of the kitchen with two glasses of water with something fizzing at the bottom and hands one to the Older-Liam.

"Like what?" He asks.

"I dunno, something like 'where'd you have your first wank' or something along those lines," suggests Louis smirking. He can feel himself go red with embarrassment at Louis statement and causes the Older-Liam to snort unamused.

"Yeah, well there's a few of people who could have told him that one so it's pointless, bit I think I have one that may work," says Older-Liam obviously sensing his discomfort of answering such a personal question.

"When you were about six, Nicola had a goldfish what was it called?" Asks Older-Liam.

"Mario" he answered, guessing where this question was going.

"Mario the goldfish? Oh come on, I'm actually going to have words with Nicola over this," Laughs Louis, interrupting them.

"Shut up Louis," Older-Liam says, "She came downstairs crying one day because she found him dead and Dad told her that's what happens to goldfish after a while. But no one knows what really happened except me, or you. So what really happened?"

Liam stood there wondering why the hell he got put into such a ridiculous situation. Here he was, answering a question about the mysterious death of his sisters goldfish to his apparent older self and some annoying prat called Louis who for some reason knows his sister Nicola.

"Well, I was just going in to her room to look at him and then I wanted to know what he felt like because I was six so like I was curious," he said and looking at the nodding Liam and the amused Louis. "And then I reached into the fish bowl to take him out and like he started wriggling about in my hand and it was all slimy so I dropped him. And then he must have like fell under the bed and I couldn't find him for a good ten minutes and then I eventually did find him but he was covered in dirt to I washed him under the tap and put him back in the fish bowl hoping it would be ok but it wasn't. That's how Nicola's fish died," he finished.

He looked over to see Older-Liam gone pale and staring gob-smacked and stared straight at him because that's when he believed he was in the future. He didn't know how, but he was. The moment was then abruptly ruined by Louis who was now howling width laughter with tears in his eyes.

"Oh God bless you mini Liam Payne that is by far the best thing I have heard in a long time. Is it true Lee?" Louis asks through his tears. "

Y-yeah it is," Older-Liam stutters, "Shit, this is not good," he whispers not taking his eyes of Liam.

"What really? Liam are you seriously telling me that this is a younger, time traveling version of you?" Louis practically hisses at them both.

"Yes, Louis. That is exactly what has happened because believe me, I haven't told anyone that story, ever. The only one who knows is me. I don't know how he got here but he's now our responsibility," Older-Liam snaps back at him.

"Our responsibility Liam? No no no, this is your younger self not mine, I'm not taking care of him," says Louis while making his way over to the half full champagne bottle. "Fuck, I need a drink." Louis mutters and proceeds to drink straight from the champagne bottle.

"I don't need looking after," he says, trying his best to keep the fear out of his voice because in all honesty Liam was now bricking it.

"Ha! Sure you don't Baby-Payno. Its bad enough coping with one Liam, God knows how we're gonna cope with two!" Sneers Louis while taking another swig of champagne before Older-Liam takes it off him.

Liam decides then that he really doesn't like this Louis bloke and can't understand why his older self is around him. He reminds him some of the people at school who are loud and funny and annoying but somehow manage to get away with everything.

"How old even are you? What date was it before you got here?" Asks future him. He wonders if he should tell his future self where he just came from, did it even happen to him? He's still alive somehow so maybe he didn't actually die. It was too confusing.

"Em well it's-was 29th August 2009 yesterday, I just turned sixteen. What date is it now?" He asks trying to sound casual but looks anywhere but his older self.

"Yesterday was your sixteenth?" Older-Liam whispers almost frightened. So he does remember he thinks shamefully as he nods at him, not taking his eyes off the ground.

"Today's the 30th August 2015, you've come six years into the future. Yesterday Payno beside you turned twenty-two," Louis said breaking the tension. Looking over at the man he could see from the shock and concern in his face that he knew. Whoever this Louis man is, knows that Liam had just attempted suicide and this makes Liam feel something that he cant explain. He looks at his older self who looks like he's going to say something but Liam can't deal with that fight now so he interrupts him before he speaks.

"Six years!? Wow. 2015? That's weird but like really cool you know?" He says because as freaky as it is, it actually is really amazing. He never heard of someone time travelling to the future, never mind to meet their future self!

"Y-yeah, I suppose its pretty cool... Oh God," older him says smiling nervously also in a voice that he could identify was for panicing. Louis also seemed to pick up on his distress.

"Liam, calm down a minute yeah?" He tells him as future him starts pacing.

"Calm down? Calm down Louis?! This is nuts, this is completely off the scale! What the hell am I going to do with a sixteen year old version of me? I can't deal with him here! Fuck! How the hell is it even fucking possible? I've lost it, I'm in a mental health unit somewhere and this what I'm seeing. Oh Christ! I can't-" Older-Liam rants before being cut off by Louis who grabs his shoulders and starts whispering to him.

While his future self rambles on Liam cant help but start trembling. His future self doesn't even want him here. He doesn't even belong here, why was he even here? Liam backs up as far as he can go up against the wall and closes his eyes hoping to wake up at home again, blocking out the harsh whispers between the other two men.

"Liam?" He hears and opens his eyes only to look into an identical brown pair filled with concern. "Are you ok?" Older-Liam asks.

"I'm sorry," Liam whispers to him, looking at the ground.

"What for?" He whispers back.

"I shouldn't be here, you don't need me here," Liam replies. There was silence for a moment before a strong, muscular pair of arms were wrapped around him. Liam fell straight into the embrace because God knows he needed it, even if it was from himself but he didn't dwell on that part.

"I don't know why you're here but you must be here for a reason and while you're here, your with me at all times ok?" Future-Liam whispers in his ear so Liam nods in response into his older selfs shoulder, only realising how tall he is now. "Dont you dare think that I don't want you here either, I'm just scared and confused 'cause I don't know whats happening and I never thought about how you're coping so I'm the one who's sorry. Ok?," he says pulling away from the hug to look at Liam.

Liam just smiles in response and nods as he doesn't know what to say.

"So, back to the important question, how the fuck did you get here?" Louis asks coming over. To which Liam just shrugs in response.

"Well what's the last thing you remember then before you got here? I don't remember this happening," His older self says.

Liam doesn't want to answer that question, what the hell would he even say, 'Last thing I remember is blanking out after attempted suicide'?Yeah, sounds really good. So he just stays silent instead just staring at the ground.

His older self seems to pick up on this as he clearly knows now as he whisperes out, "Oh."

Louis must also be aware of this as he completely changes the conversation to breakfast.

"Alright, I don't know about you two but I'm starving. I'm gonna call room service and tell them to bring up like every kind of shit they have," Louis announces which brings Older-Liam out of his trance which makes him nod and smile.

"Yeah but make sure there's something left for Niall or he'll come up here all grumpy and not talk to us for a week," he says to Louis which makes Louis laugh.

"Nah, he'll understand once he sees this," Louis says gesturing to Liam.

"Wait, we're going to tell him? We're going to tell everyone?!" Older him asks confused.

"Well, Leeyum, we have to tell a few people, not everyone, just important people like Niall, Haz, Paddy probably and your going to have to tell Sophia. I seen her downstairs earlier," Louis says in a serious voice. Liam is now totally confused, he has never heard if any of these people and then it suddenly occurred that Liam had no idea where he was on earth. Was this his future selfs' house?

"Yeah, she said she was going out shopping with Lou and Gemma or something. Jesus how are we going to tell them? They aren't going to believe us!" Older-Liam says now.

"Yeah well, that's why you're going to tell them?" Louis says as if its obvious.

"Me?"

"Yes you Liam. If I went out there and told them about it, they'd all think I'm flippin' high or making up another bull-shit story. Whereas if if Captain- Sensible, 'Daddy-Direction' tells them people are more likely to listen," says Louis as if he's talking to a five year old. His older-self nods at this before Louis goes off to call for room service.

Both Liam's stood there both thinking about their own things and a million things were running through younger Liam's mind like, what does his older self do for a living? Who is Louis? Who are Niall and Sophia? Was Sophia his girlfriend? Was his future self happy? Are his parents happy? And what was that screaming noise?

"Ok, so room service said they should be here in about 5 minutes so, as we havent actually been introduced, my name is Louis Tomlinson your best friend and the most important person in your life so fuck everyone else." He says holding out his hand for him to shake, which he does reluctantly. This man seriously was a prat. Why is he even friends with him in the future. He looks over to see his future self roll his eyes but smile fondly anyway. "Do you have any questions Baby-Payno?" Louis asks him as they all walk over to the kitchen and sit down.

He wanted to ask his future self why he was friends with this prat but thought better of it.

"Yeah, em, where is this place, where are we?" He asks them both. They both look at each other before older him answers.

"This is Detroit."

"Detroit? What? Why?" He asks amazed because he's in actual America.

"Er-well its complicated and we can explain later?" Older-Liam asks him.

"Wait, Liam we have to tell him. And don't say anything about messing up time stream shit again, he's going to find out anyway," Louis says looking at Liam's older self.

What was it? Was he famous in the future? He had this posh hotel room, security apparently and offers to sign things so he's obviously big.

"Ok so me and Lou here and thr-sorry two others are in a band called One Direction and we're quite famous and we're in Detroit now as part of our world tour," future him says.

"What?" Liam says because he's having trouble believing him. A band? World tour? This didn't make any sense, why would he be in a world famous band?

"Yeah, its true, we're pretty big shit. You hear that noise outside?" Louis says now and Liam nods, "That's the fans, there's probably hundreds of screaming teenage girls outside waiting just to look at us and that thought is still fuckin' weird."

Ok now Liam's freaked but it explains the screaming. But they were all for him? Well they were all for his future self but seriously, what changed so much to make that happen? He has trouble believing this but then he looks at his older self who gives him a look that tells him that Louis isn't joking. 

"Wow, ok thats-" he starts to say before there was a knock at the door. 

"Room service!" He hears an older make with an Irish accent shout, "Louis I don't know why you're in Liam's room or why you ordered so fuckin' much but your not getting it so I only brought half of it up." 

"Paddy," Older-Liam whispers as Louis heads to the door to answer it 

"Who's Paddy?" Liam's asks his older self. 

"He's my personal bodyguard," other Liam answers. 

"Bodyguard?!" He whispers back shocked as he watches Louis talking to someone at the other side of the hall. 

"Oh don't worry about Paddy. He may look big and scary but he's a real softie. He's going to love you," he says to him smiling. 

"Liam, what the hell is wrong with Louis now, hes just gone on about some time trav- OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" The man shouts when he sees Liam. 

"Yeeeeaah, Paddy, this is me, when I was sixteen, say hi," Older-Liam says to Paddy who really was big. He was scary big, just like what you imagine a bodyguard to look like. 

Paddy just stares between the two Liams back and forth in confusion, "What? How did- what the fuck did you do this time Tomlinson?" Paddy turns round to ask Louis. 

"Me?!" Louis asks offended. 

"Yeah, this is you trying to fuck with our heads again!" Paddy shouts.

"Tommo didn't do this Pad, I found mini-me here this morning. And no I don't know how he got here but he just is so we have to all be sensible about things," Older-Liam says to Paddy .

Paddy looks at Older-Liam like he's insane and then looks down at Liam again, closer this time and he can see the suspicion in his eyes until it changes to confusion and then realization.

"What the actual fuck happened Liam? This kid really is you! Jesus Christ!"

"Thanks Paddy," Louis says sarcastically from the food trolley.

"Shut it, pixie" Paddy says to Louis and then turns to Liam, "Ok, well hello Liam, I'm Paddy. Your future skivvy," he says while smiling at him. Louis and Older-Liam both snort at Paddy. "Er-hi, Paddy," Liam says still a bit scared of the massive man. "Jesus Liam, he's adorable, what the hell happened?" Paddy asks while ruffling his hair. Which makes Louis laugh but he has a strange look in his eyes. "Oh shut up Paddy," Older-Liam laughs. "But seriously, what the hell are you gonna do now Liam? This is not on my job description so don't even think about asking me for advice. This is Paul Higgins shit here!" 

"Ha! Yeah Paul would have loved to see this," Louis deadpans.

"I don't know Paddy," Older-Liam looking over at Liam very concerned, "I mean, we're gonna have to tell Niall and Harry. And I'm probably going have to tell Sophia and Andy too," he says.

"Andy's here!?" Liam's blurts out before he can think about it and goes red from embarrassment.

"Yes, that twats always about somewhere," Paddy says before taking the food away from Louis and eating it himself.

"Yeah, he comes on tour with us a bit," Older-Liam says smiling. "Dunno if he's in the hotel or not he might be somewhere else."

"Well, I don't know where Harry or Niall are but Andy's gone out with someone," says Paddy.

"Niall went golfing this morning as far as I know, said something about 'clearing the hangover' God knows how," Louis says, "And I haven't seen Harry since he threw up over that woman last night," he says laughing now.

"Eugh, that actually happened?" Older-Liam groans.

"Yep, fuckin' gross it was too, and it was a greeny-brown colour because of all that cabbage shit he eats," Louis says.

"Thanks for the visuals Pixie," says Paddy sarcastically before he gets up to leave. "Ok young Liam, I need to sort some stuff out because we don't actually know how long you're gong to be here. You need clothes too so I'll get that sorted ASAP. As for travel arrangements to Philly, you might have to take the bus as he doesn't have a passport for flying, private plane or not," Paddy says to them both.

"Right ok, but Paddy, what are we going to tell everyone else because this is too weird to tell everyone the truth to and like people are going to see him," Older-Liam says.

"You could say he's like a cousin of yours or something whos interested in music so your like taking him on experience or something," Louis says as if its obvious.

"You really are a talented bull-shitter aren't you Louis?" Paddy says with an unamused face.

"Yeah well its good. Call him Wilfred Payne too," Louis says laughing.

"Wilfred Lou, that's-" Older-Liam starts before Paddy interrupts him.

"What does Liam want to do, I mean its him that's time traveled," he asks looking at Liam.

"I don't know, I mean, yeah we could say we are cousins but I'm not being called Wifred!" He says.

"It was a joke Baby-Payno," Louis laughed. Liam already hated that name it was embarrassing but he wasn't going to say anything, he just didn't trust this Louis.

"Yeah but like what?" Older-Liam asks.

"You can sort it later, I'm away here to sort stuff, I'll send up the other two if I see them," Paddy says and tgen he's out the door.

"Ok, so let's eat!" Says Louis.  
_________________________________________________

Breakfast mainly consisted of Louis and Older-Liam talking about the 'sick' party last night, checking Twitter and something called Instagram which was apparently just a place where people posted pictures or something along those lines.

They both sort of ate in silence anyway with phones in their hands (apparently iPhone 6's were the new big thing and they were bloody massive) so it gave Liam time to think as he poked at his food that he didn't really want.

Now that he's in the future, how was he going to get home? Was he ever going to get home? Maybe Future-Liam might take him back to Wolverhampton if he doesn't get home. Will his parents even want him? Now that they have the Older-Liam who is famous, would they really want the pathetic, nothing version of him?

"LOOOOUUUUUUUUIIIEEEEEEEEE?! LEEEEEEEYYYUUUUUUUMMM?!" a new voice drones from the other side of the door which takes Liam out of his thoughts.

"Oh great its Harry," Louis says and gets up to answer the door.

"Right so Harry, Harry Styles, is one of the other guys in the band, he's a bit...strange but harmless and yeah, don't really take anything he says seriously," Older-Liam says which is a bit weird so he turns round to see the Harry man walk in the door and he was not expecting to see what he saw.

Probably the tallest man ever (in comparison to Louis anyway) came walking in with long curly hair that nearly goes over his shoulders. But that wasn't the worst bit, the guy was completely starkers with no clothes on at all. Naked. Liam actually turned his head and blushed. Not only that but the guy was covered in tattoos as well. The butterfly on his belly really standing out in his nakedness. As well as the odd looking one on his upper thigh that was dangerously close to his...

His older self didn't seem to bothered and just continued eating and smirks at Liam mouthing 'strange' while Louis just looked disappointed.

"Harold, please for Christ's sake, put on some clothes I cannot-" Louis says as he walks into the bedroom and brings out a pair of shorts "-and he didn't even say sorry! Here put these on," he says obviously telling Harry a story that Liam missed.

"Morning Haz," Older-Liam says from the table.

"Hey Lee," he says in possibly the deepest voice in a human being Liam has ever heard as the man walks to the table and flops his now half naked body on a seat beside Liam and puts his head in his arms.

"Feel rough?" Older-Liam asks which he just receives a groan from Harry.

"Here, drink this," Louis says handing him a similar looking glass that Louis and Older-Liam had to drink earlier.

"Thanks Lou says Harry and puts it up to his mouth and then asks, "Is it organic?" "Just drink the fucking water Haz!" Louis snaps. Harry sighs, shrugs and then downs it in one which gains him three shocked expressions from all three of them. 

"Wow Haz, that was..." Says Older-Liam not knowing how to finish.

There was silence for about 2 minutes until Harry makes a massive stretch and makes a God awful noise that Liam didn't know a human being could make it which even seems to scare the future men judging by their faces.

"Harry-," Louis starts but then Harry cuts him off as he only notices Liam now.

"Oh hia! Who's this guy? Looks a bit like you Liam," Harry says in what Liam thinks is the slowest voice ever.

"That's because it is me Harry, its me when I was sixteen, he's somehow time traveled from 2009 to 2015," Older-Liam says as if explaining to a child.

"Huh-wait, what?" Harry says looking confused.

"Look at him Harry, it's Liam when we were on X Factor," Louis says to him.

"X Factor? We were on X Factor?" Liam asks confused and some angry emotions threaten to break through because that can't be right, he was booted off X Factor last year.

"Oh My God it is you Liam! He sounds just like you!" Harry says and proceeds to poke Liam in the face which makes him uncomfortable.

"Well you took that easily Harold," says Louis in a confused tone.

"Well yeah, look at him, how could he not be. You are so cute, Liam I can't remember you being this cute, I miss you being this cute," Harry says while playing with Liam's hair.

"Harry, can you not do that," his older self says when he take his hand always from Liam's face, "And I am still cute, look," Older-Liam says while smiling.

"Liam no, that's weird don't do that," Louis says while laughing.

"No hold on, you said 'X Factor' why would I be on X Factor, do I go on again?" Liam asks them.

"Yeah, you're gonna audition this year just like Simon said to," answers his older self. 

"So when do I meet these two? Do we like meet soon and then audition as a group and win or something?" He asks them in a hopeful voice. They must have won, they're famous now.

"No, we all auditioned as a soloists but we didnt make it past boot camp, not even Harold here, so Simon put is in a group and then we got through to the finals," said Louis.

"Yeah but also Niall and Zayn," Harry says which makes Louis freeze and Older-Liam shift uncomfortably.

"Who's Zayn? I thought it was just you three and this Niall guy?" Liam asks meekly sensing the tension.

"Oh, I-sorry. I thought you might have like yeah..." Harry starts but trails off looking guilty and hurt at the same time.

"Zayn used to be in the band too, now he's not, end of," Louis spits out in anger. 

"Oh right, sorry," Liam says in a voice that thinks sounds understanding but he really doesn't understand.

"No, no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. You didn't know," Louis says and ruffles his hair and leaves his hand there while he turns to Older-Liam and says, "Did he-?"

"No, he didn't," He snaps back before he finishes the question.

"What, not even a text or anything," Harry asks shocked. Now Liam is completely lost but he thinks its about the Zayn guy.

"No, nothing." Older-Liam says angrily but looks really hurt at the same time.

"What a fuckin' arsehole!" Louis says. "I swear to God though, if he does that to Niall I will actually fucking knife him because Niall will be devastated and I'm not having him go through that again," he says with a look of anger but also so much hurt. 

"Mmm, look whatever, it doesn't matter, we have other things to worry about than him," Older-Liam, says, "Maybe we should call Niall and then we can focus on what to do next.' 

"Are you going to tell Sophia," Harry asks grinning.

"Yes, I will tell her, she just isn't her right now," says Older-Liam rolling his eyes.

"Who is Sophia?" Liam asks shyly.

"Your fiancé," Louis sings in a high pitched voice which makes Harry laugh, Older-Liam put his head in his hands and Liam himself practically go as red as a tomato.

He was getting married? "What!?" He practically squeaks out.

"Louis," Older-Liam groans which makes Louis burst out an obnoxiously loud laugh. 

"Oh is wittle Liam all embarrassed?," he asks him pinching his cheeks and Liam decides that now he really hate Louis and will refuse to have him in the band if he ever gets back home.

"Leave him alone Lou," Harry says and pulls Liam into his arms, hugging him from the back against his half naked body where they are both sitting.

Liam cannot remember a time where he has felt this uncomfortable and so he looks to his future self for help who gets up and practically has to force Harry off him.

"Let go, Harry," he says and then turns to Louis and says, "Go and find Niall."

"I'll just text him," Louis says and takes out his phone to start texting Niall.

"Whatever, let's just bring him up here," Liam says.

"He says he'll be here in two minutes," he says smirking.

"What did you text him?" Asks Harry suspiciously.

"Told him you stabbed yourself and you might be dying, so he needs to say goodbye now," laughs Louis.

"Lou, why say that? Niall's going going to come up with a medical team and he's going to be crying and he'll start talking about Grey's Anatomy crap," Harry says.

"Oh give over, he'll calm down when he sees you're alright," Louis dismisses.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Liam!? If Harry's already dead would he know that I always loved him more than a friend and that I fancied him or was my love unrequited?" Asks another Irish voice from the hall.

Harry sprints to the door then and swings it open with a big cheesy grin, "Really?" He says hopefully.

"No," scoffs a small blond man, pushing Harry out of the way and walks straight to the food in the kitchen and process to stuff his mouth full of food.

"Wow! Fuckin' hell Payno, there's two of ye!" The blond boy says with his mouth full.

"Yeah about that this-" Older-Liam, starts.

"Your time travelling younger self?" Niall asks in a tone that sounds hopeful.

"Er-yeah that's right. Did Paddy tell you?" 

"Paddy? No why? I'm right though aren't I? This is really you?" Asks Niall who looks like he's going to wet himself from excitement.

"Yeah this is sixteen year old me," he answers him in a really worried voice. Even Harry and Louis were looking at Niall very worriedly.

Niall practically let's out a squeal and launches himself at Liam and Liam literally nearly dies from shock and lack of breath from being squeezed by the over excited man-puppy that is Niall.

"Oh My God, he's so cute, your so cute! Can we keep him? Please say we can keep him Liam?" Niall says practically bouncing.

"Niall, what? We can't keep him! I mean he's going to be staying with us until he gets back to 2009-"

"Do you remember summer '09?" Niall and Harry sing together and high-five each other. And Louis face palms muttering 'idiots' to himself.

"Riiiight, how did you know Niall?' Asks Older-Liam.

"Know what?" He asks looking confused.

"That this was me?"

"I didn't. I mean he looks just like you Lee, hardly could be anyone else right?" Says Niall as if its obvious.

"Yeah ok I guess," says older him scratching his head and staring at Liam a bit.

"Hi, I'm Niall Horan. Me and you are going to best friends," says Niall holding out his hand for Liam to shake with the most entusatic smile ever.

"Oh, em. Hey Niall," Liam says shyly while the other three time their eyes.

"So cute!" Says Niall. "I wonder why you're here though?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Asks Louis.

"Yeah, I mean there usually is in movies. Like Spock in Star Trek and Marty McFly in Back to the Future," replies Niall still munching on food.

"Yeah but they came from the future. I'm from 2009," Liam said.

"Maybe..." Starts Harry which gets their attentions, "maybe you're supposed to gather as much information as you can about the future and bring it back to 2009 to change things."

"Like what? Telling everyone who's going to win next years world cup?" Louis asks sarcastically.

"Maybe? Or it could be to tell everyone about Ebola spreading and trying to prevent it or preventing David Cameron becoming Prime Minister? Or maybe to warn everyone about Kanye West marrying Kim Kardashian!" Harry says looking excited.

"Harold?" Says Louis.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He says which makes Harry pout.

"Hye! I wonder if a younger version of me could turn up too? How sick would that be?" Niall says laughing looking dazed at the thought.

"Why the fuck would anyone want two Niall Horans running around?" Louis says in a horrified voice.

"It would be deadly!" Niall says seriously. Liam can't help but smile at that.

"To be fair it would be better than two Louis' though," Harry says.

"Er-excuse me Harold, two of me would be great," Louis says offended.

"No it bloody well wouldn't, that would be hell on earth itself," Older-Liam says horrified at the thought.

"Liam, I think you will find that you are wrong-" Louis starts but Liam zones out as he watches his older self interact with the three boys in front of him. 

His older self looks so care free. He doesn't look like he gets beat up multiple times a week. He longs strong, independent and happy. He has friends, real actual friends and it gives Liam a funny feeling in his stomach because, one day, that could be him, having a laugh with three friends about nothing. Liam sits there, smiles and watches on in silence about about how possible future he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please, please, please let me know what you think. Give suggestions anything. 
> 
> Do you think I should make it a minor Larry too or is the friendship enough? I like the friendship but feel free to tell me
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The three other men leave about an hour later. In that time they tell Liam embarrassing stories about his future self, talk about some funny moments in the future and decided that he will be called 'James Payne' around those who don't know who he really is. They chose James because it was his middle name, which caused Niall to get upset because it was his middle name too and got worried in case another version of him turned up. Other than that he had a good morning with them.

But now he was stuck alone in a hotel room with his future self wearing some of the clothes that Paddy had bought for him.

It was the first time they were actually alone without someone else there and now they were both sitting on the expensive looking couch watching some American TV show called 'Orange is the New Black' which was apparently really good according to future him.

They sat in silence, Liam wasn't even really watching it, he just picked a loose thread at the end of his T-shirt. Until Older-Liam coughed and started talking to him.

"So, what do you think?"

"Of the TV show?" He asks confused.

"No, the lads?" Older-Liam laughs.

"Oh, right," he nearly hits himself for being stupid, "Yeah, they seem alright," he shrugs. He didn't really want to tell his older self that he hated Louis as he reminded him a bit of the lads at school, he didn't want say that Harry was a bit too weird both in looks and personality and he didn't want to tell him that he was scared of Niall and his energy and over-enthusiastic personality.

"Yeah, they're the best really, love them to bits." He says smiling fondly at the TV.

"Is it always like that?" He asks his older self.

"Like what?"

"Like, just talking and having a laugh with them?" He hopes it is because if it is Liam can't wait.

"Yeah, it usually is. I mean it used to be like that all the time when we were just starting out as the band and getting to know each other but then like it didn't happen as often, we just grew up I guess. But then Zayn left and, I don't know, I think the four of us all became a lot closer after that. Its like we all think that we need to stay close together now if we don't to go through what happened with Zayn or something," Older-Liam says getting quieter as he went on.

His older self rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie to reveal a tattoo which shocks Liam to say the least because he really didn't think he was a tattoo person. The tattoo itself was of four arrows pointing up towards his right wrist.

"See these," he says pointing to them, "This one is Harry, this one is Niall, Zayn and Louis. Each arrow represents the four boys I met 5 years ago that became my band mates who became my best friends who became my brothers."

There's silence for a moments before Liam speaks, "Why did-why did Zayn leave?" He asks quietly because he doesn't know if it's his place to ask.

His older self was quiet for a moment and then he answered.

"We don't know."

That was not the answer Liam was expecting. He was expecting there was an argument or something but how could they not know?

"One day, everything was fine, the next day, he was just gone, just like that. No explanation or anything he was just gone and we didn't find out until about ten minutes before the news went public."

"Oh," is all that Liam can think of to say. His future self looks so sad talking now and obviously this Zayn guy was special to him and had hurt him. 

"He never told us which is why it hurt so much and he never answered his calls or texts or anything, not even to explain or say sorry. We all got so stressed, especially Niall, he made himself really sick. It was horrible. So after 3 months or so we stopped trying to call him and we haven't heard from him in over 5 months. That's why we were so upset earlier, he didn't get text or call yesterday for my birthday," Older-Liam says quietly, "I might be angry and hurt with him now, but deep down, he's still my brother and I still love him. We all do."

Theres a silence for a while and Liam thinks about it. He's going to get hurt again in the future and that scares him but at least this time he has 3 others that are going through it too which should make it easier, right? Older-Liam coughs and talks to change the subject back to the other boys, "Sorry about Harry's nudity this morning," he says smiling now.

"Does he do that a lot of then?" Liam asks uneasily which makes older him laugh.

"Yeah, that's Harry for you though. You're going to literally see more of Harry before you actually know him. But like, we're used to it now. But the boys are great, they're going to be so great for you too," Older-Liam says with a warm smile and knowing eyes which gives Liam a good sense of hope.

Liam opens his mouth to speak when the door opens and a female voice speaks.

"Babe, I'm not even joking when I say that that I was nearly killed out there, I mean bus drivers are so rude they-" the girl rants until she see Liam on the seat beside his older self.

To say that Liam nearly dies when he sees the girl would be an understatement. Right away he recognises the woman that walks in the door. Its Sophia Smith, the girl Liam has fancied since as long as he can remember.

Older-Liam goes as white as a sheet and leaps off the couch telling Liam to stay put while he drags a gob-smacked Sophia into the bedroom while she says something about Louis pulling another prank.

Liam sits there hyperventilating. Why would his older self not tell him that the Sophia he was getting married to was SOPHIA SMITH! Maybe that wasn't the Sophia, maybe she was here like Andy? Or maybe not. He isn't even friends or on talking terms with her.

It looked like maybe not when Older-Liam came out of the bed room holding hands with Sophia. Sophia herself looked a bit confused and Liam couldn't blame her, her fiancés younger self was sitting in front of her.

"Em, right. Mini-me, I'm sure you've figured already, this is Sophia. My, em-your future fiancé?" His older self starts and questions at the end. Sophia stands there dazed and gives a small wave.

What the hell does he do now? That is literally his future wife standing in front of him and he doesn't know how to react. How does anyone cope in this situation, especially as the pretty girl he has fancied for ages is now a stunning and gorgeous woman. Maybe he should say hello? He clears his throat hopping he can keep his voice clear.

"Hello," he virtually squeaks out and he has never wanted to disappear more in his life. And that is saying something. He actually thinks he is going to die of embarrassment.

Sophia herself doesn't seem much better but manages to bring herself over the couch to sit beside Liam and stare at him clearly with shock and confusion written all over her face.

She stares at him intently and whispers so quietly its almost inaudible, "Liam?" Which he just nods back at her hoping she'll believe him.

Sophia gasps and covers her mouth whispering 'what?' and 'Oh my God' several times before she grabs Liam into a tight hug which he was not expecting. He had no idea what to do now, or where to put his hands on his future fiancé so he just left them awkwardly by his sides.

"Oh Liam, it is you! Wow! Oh My God. Wow!" She keeps saying into his ear probably for her own benefit to make it more believable. Liam was starting to feel really uncomfortable. He looked over at Older-Liam who happened to look scared but managed to give Liam a reassuring smile.

Oh he is so not getting away with this Liam thinks.

Eventually Sophia let go and she happened to have tears in her eyes and Liam only realised then just how beautiful she really was which made him flush really badly.

Sophia sat back and sniffed not taking her eyes off Liam.

"I should make tea. Do you want tea Liam? Do you you babe?' She says looking at them both. "I'm going to make tea. Tea makes everything good."

Sophia got up off the seat to make the tea. She started blathering on in the kitchen about the lack of clean cups to Older-Liam and also about the state of the hotel suite after the party last night.

Liam takes this opportunity to lash out at his older self.

"Sophia Smith!? You could have told me!" Liam hisses at his older self who rushes down beside him and shushes him.

"No don't 'shush' me! Why would you not tell me?" He says again.

"I didn't exactly know how to say it. Couldn't exactly say 'Oh and you're going to get married to Sophia Smith, you know that girl you really fancy?' No it isn't something you discuss over breakfast," Older-Liam hisses back.

Liam now guarantees he's blushing like a complete idiot now. He knows his older self is probably right. God knows how he would have reacted to something like to that. It was getting too weird for Liam now.

Everything was starting to sink in for real now. He was sitting beside his actual future self who was somehow in a world famous band with 3/4 others and had somehow also managed to get engaged to his childhood crush who was currently in the kitchen making tea.

And he had no idea how to get back.

"I need some air," Liam whipsers standing up.

"What? You can't leave! Someone could see you!" Older-Liam says grabbing his arm.

"Let go of me, please," Liam says tensing up at the grip, "No one will care if the story is that I'm your cousin."

"Then I'll come with you."

"No!" Liam nearly shouts. He needs to be alone he needs to think and he definitely needs to be away from his future self. What was his problem? Why was he so keen on keeping him here? "I need to be alone. Please, I just need air, I need to breathe for five minutes."

"I'm not leaving you alone, I'm-"

"Babe, he needs some space," Sophia interupts him giving Liam an understanding look.

"But-"

"Oh for God's sake Liam, give him a break!" She groans at Older-Liam and turns to Liam, "Go and take a walk love, clear your head a bit yeah? Take as long as you need."

Liam nearly hugged her in that moment but that would have been weird so he just nodded his head and muttered thanks not looking at Older-Liam as he opens the door and leave the hotel suite for the first time since he got here.

_________________________________________________

Liam finally found himself sitting on a bench on a balcony to the back of the hotel that was near a bar after walking for a bit.

The fresh air was doing him good and he hasn't really seen many people on his walk as he mostly kept his head down not really looking at people. And anyone he did meet didn't really pay any interest in him.

Liam was so confused now. He was only starting to question why he was here now. Niall had questioned it earlier but no one had passed any remarks to it.

Was he here for a purpose? To learn something and bring it home to warn people the future? That seemed a bit too strange bit to be honest, this whole situation was bizarre.

He sighed and put his face in his hand rubbing at his head. He was probably about to cry when he was interrupted by a cough.

He looked up to see Niall standing there with two glasses of coke in his hand.

"Here, take this," He says giving a glass to Liam.

"Thanks."

"Where's Liam? Older you I mean," Niall says making Liam raise an eyebrow.

"Are you looking for him? He's still in the hotel room. Or did he send you?" Liam says deflated because Niall probably didn't want to speak to him and was probably sent by his over-bearing older self.

"No, not looking for him and he didnt send me either. I just saw you sittin' out here by yourself and I'm confused as to why your by yourself. Can I sit down beside ye?" Niall asks still standing up so Liam nods and moves over a bit as Niall sits down beside him.

"I needed some space. Needed some air, without him there 'cause its weird. Its just... he's me and I just need to breathe for a bit 'cause its weird and freaky," Liam says looking at the ground.

Niall stays silent for a moment which Liam finds weird because Niall couldn't keep quiet earlier. Then Niall slides his phone out of his pocket and clicks on something.

"Have you heard any of our stuff yet?" Niall asks grinning and Liam shakes his head.

"What!? Payno never showed you?! Did you not ask?" Niall asks shocked.

"I never really gave it much thought I suppose," Liam says truthfully because if he's honest he never really thought about the music the band made itself. They must have an album out by now maybe two if they have been around for 5 years now. 

"Aaggghh!" Niall cries with glee, "Alright then Liam, how would you like to listen to a One Direction song dedicated to you by yours truly," he says smiling. 

Does this guy ever stop smiling? It was weird but it was nice to see that someone could be so happy. 

"Wait, a song? Are you going to sing?" Liam asks because that would be weird and so awkward. 

This make Niall burst out laughing and Liam starts laughing too because Niall has a the most stupidest laugh ever but its contagious. 

"No, I might love ye to bits Payno, but only me mam gets to hear me sing One Direction songs to her solo. Unless I'm drunk," Niall says laughing. "No I'll just play one or two on me phone." 

"Oh, right yeah. Sorry," he says sheepishly.

"OK, now I have to choose song. That's difficult 'cause there's four albums and each album is different from the others and-"

"Four albums?!" Liam asks shocked.

"Yeah four albums... What the fuck did Liam actually tell you about us?" Niall asks confused.

"He hasn't told me much about the band, actually nothing. Just about...stuff," he says, not wanting to bring up Zayn.

Niall shrugs at this, "He's such a useless cunt," he mutters and then says louder, "okay which album do you want to choose from? I have got every single song by 1D on me phone so ye can choose by album, number, letter whatever ye like," Niall says scrolling up and down down to prove a point.

"I don't know, what's the best?" He asks.

"What? Awk don't ask me to chose me favorite One Direction song. That's too hard!" Niall whines sounding like he's been asked to choose his favoutite child.

"Well I don't know do I? Just choose a random one I don't really mind," he says modestly.

"I know. We'll start from my the start. Our first single was called 'What Makes You Beautiful' I fuckin' love it. One if the best if I'm honest," he says smiling.

"What makes you beautiful? That sounds sounds so cheesy. Please don't tell me we're cheesy," he groans.

Niall laughs saying, "Nothing wrong with a bit of cheese," before clicking the track which plays a guitar chord.

Then Liam hears his own voice singing about being 'insecure' and 'heads turning' or something. He looks over to see Niall nodding his head and smiling before it gets to the chorus which Liam has to say is undoubtedly cheesy. He frowns and Niall laughs singing along.

The chorus ends and goes back to a verse and a new voice comes in.

"That's Zaynie. Master of high notes," Niall says still smiling but his eyes are sad.

The rest of the song continues and Liam has a feeling that if that was the first single, there is obviously more cheesy songs and that their main audience is a teenage girls. Great. He's a cheesy pop-star.

"We didn't write that song. Didn't write much on first two albums as much as we wanted but we wrote most of the next three."

"You said you had four albums."

"Yeah, but, the fifth hasn been released yet," he says smiling.

"Do I write any songs?" He asks quietly.

"Liam, you and Louis basically wrote everything on the last three albums. You two are brilliant song writers," Niall says honestly.

"Me and Louis?" He asks shocked.

"Yeah. Here this is one of my favorites that you two have written together," he says scrolling through his phone again.

A single guitar chord starts playing before a beat starts and what he thinks is Harry's voice starts singing.

" _I think I'm gonna lose my mind_ ,  
_Sonething deep inside me I can't give up_..."

"Its called Fireproof," Niall says before another voice starts singing which sounds just like Niall. He has a really good edgy voice thinks Liam.

Then the chorus starts and its mainly his own voice but its different. Better. More confident. Not really like him at all.

"Baby you were fireproof," he hears Niall sing along.

"So I wrote that?" He asks Niall after the song had finished.

"Well you and Lou, but yeah. Pretty sick isn't it?" Niall asks.

Liam has to agree. He doesn't understand how he wrote that. It was a brilliant song. But he wrote it with Louis. Louis? The more he thought about Louis the more his stomach tightened and subconsciously started rubbing his scarless left wrist.

He was pulled out his thoughts by strange sound. Niall was sitting beside him blowing bubbles through a straw into his coke. Which then somehow managed to go up his nose.

Liam tried his hardest not to laugh but failed at the absurdity of a grown man blowing bubbles into a drink and going up his nose.

Niall himself was spluttering but managed somehow to stop it to join into Liams hysterics.

By the time they had finshed laughing Niall had somehow managed to spill coke all over his top and the ground and some was dripping down his face. He looked ridiculous.

"Jesus Christ! Look at the he state of me! Ah well," says Niall and drinks the rest of his coke in one go and then turns back to Liam, "So. What do you make of the future then? Ye seen anyone else yet?"

"Em, I met Sophia," he mumbles and he was expecting Niall to laugh again, but he didn't. Instead he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is that why you're out then? It finally got too much or summit?" Niall says quietly. Liam nods back.

"I mean, she was nice and all but that's my future fiancé. What am I supposed to even act like around her?" 

"It doesn't help that it was Sophia Smith does it?" Niall asks quietly and Liam looks at him and is shocked to see a genuine concerned face looking back and not one taking the piss. "I know you've always liked her. I set ye up with her after all," he says.

"What?"

"Yep, figured ye needed a woman 'cause you were bein' a moody dick for a bit, so I did some research via the internet and a guy you might know, Andy, and one thing led to another and you are going to marry Sophia Smith. Honestly no need to thank me," he says still with a smile in his face.

Liam has no idea what to say. Should he thank him? But that would be weird. He doesn't need to say anything however as Niall out his arm around him and gets closer to him. Then he puts his phone screen in front of him and says 'smile'.

Then Niall is no longer attached to him. What was that?

"Awwww, this is briiant. And not even Photoshoped either. Look, good selfie or what?" Niall says handing him his phone to look at a picture of them both. Niall has his tongue out and Liam is sitting there looking confused.

"Yeah great," he says confused.

Niall spends the rest of the time contemplating on what to do with the photo before a white haired girl about Liam's age comes out and tells Niall that Lou needs him.

"Why?"

"Dunno, didn't ask," she says not looking up but instead studying her phone.

"Tell her I'm busy."

"No she said - oh. Who's the Liam lookie like?" She says looking up at them.

"This his cousin, James, he's gonna be with us for a bit something to do with work experience or summit," Niall lies easily.

"Oooohhh, I did hear that yeah. I'm Lottie, Louis' sister," she says.

"Oh hi," he says. Great another Louis and she looks just as arrogant as him.

"Well whatevz Ni, Lou is lookin' ya and you should probably see her within the next two hours 'cause we have a flight to Philadelphia later," she says and walks away.

"Right so that was Lottie, she's working with Lou, our hair stylist. I should probably go see her. The roots must be due a bleach," be groans.

"Hair stylist?" He says making a face.

"Oh yeah, we're all about the glam," Niall says in an English accent and does a dance getting up which makes Liam laugh.

"You goin' to be OK? Do you want me to take ye back up to your room?" Niall asks him.

"No, I'm good. Thanks for the coke by the way," He says.

"No problemo Leeyum," he says and ruffles Liam's hair before walking away and waving at him.

_________________________________________________

Liam spends another fifteen minutes on the bench before he makes his way back up to the hotel suite where his older self and Sophia were.

He didn't really want to go there but he had no other choice as he doesn't really have anywhere else to go.

As he makes his way up to the room, he stares at the ground the whole way and walks straight into a massive body that nearly sends him backwards to the ground but a hand catches his arm to stop his fall.

"Woah buddy, don't need you fallin' over and breakin' somethin' do we?" Says an Irish voice which Liam identifies as Paddy.

"Er, sorry Paddy. Didn't watch where I was going," Liam says embarrassed.

"Me either, was on me phone," he says guiltily, "Glad i bumped into ye though, was on my way to find ye, so you've made me life easier."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're going on the tour bus in a couple of hours to Philadelphia and the journey will be quite long, according to Steve, one of the drivers, so you need to get going soon," Paddy says.

"Oh, right, ok. Will I be on my own or will you be there?" He asks nervously as he doesn't really want to travel on a bus in America by himself.

"No, but I think the lads said they would. Don't know about Niall but he will if the others are."

"Ok, thank you," he says before he turns to leave.

"Hey, Liam. If you need anything, anything at all, you just come to me and say the word and I'll do me best," Paddy says honestly with a kind look in his eye.

Liam nods to him and walks to the hotel suite and knocks the door as he doesn't have a key.

His older self is the one who opens the door and gives him a somewhat apologetic smile before going back to tidying the suite with Sophia.

"Hey!" Sophia says with a bin bag in her hands which is full of rubbish.

"Hi. Do you em, need a hand or anything?" He offers politely.

"No, we're good, almost done anyway," she says back.

"No. We are done," Older-Liam says and flops himself and a seat.

"Ok. I'll take this stuff to the bins and I'll see you later then?" Sophia says.

"Later?" Older-Liam asks which only makes Sophia give him a look of despair.

"Yes Liam, later. I have things to do, I already told you," she says in an annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah, right," he replies obviously not remembering.

Sophia rolls her eyes as if this is a constant thing but goes over to Older-Liam and pecks him on the lips and whispers something in his ear that makes him nod seriously.

She then says goodbye to him and makes her way over to Liam and pecks him on the cheek which basically makes him go as stiff as a statue. He is so shocked that he doesn't even hear her saying goodbye or actually leaving. Wow.

"Are you OK, mate?" Older-Liam asks smirking knowingly.

Liam blushes for like the millionth time that day and mutters 'shut up' to his older self, which makes him huff out a laugh.

"Did Paddy tell you the plan?"

"Yeah, the bus thing?"

"Yeap, we are all going on a tour bus from Detroit to Philadelphia, which according to Google Maps is approximately 9 hours. So yeah, we need to get going soon,"Older-Liam says.

"Nine hours?!" He exclaims. Nine hours in a bus with his future self. Great.

"Well usually we take the plane but like, you don't have a passport so you can't fly so, we're all taking the bus," he says smiling.

"What, no you don't need to-you don't have to do that," he says feeling guilty that the other boys are all going on a long bus journey just because he can't fly.

"Yeah we do, couldn't have you on the bus by yourself," Older-Liam says confused, "Besides, Louis usually travels by the bus anyway. Actually that's like his home and he doesn't sleep in the hotels, he sleeps in the bus."

"Oh, right OK," he says, still feeling bad.

"Right ok, I just need to get a few things sorted, I'll be fifteen minutes, tops and then we check out and go to the bus," his older self says, mainly to himself.

"You can sit and watch TV or something while I get sorted."

"Alright," he replies and watches his older self go back into the bedroom and then exhales a loud sigh.

What was he going to do? As much as he thought he would never say it but, he really wanted to go home. He just doesn't belong here. He's causing such an inconvenience to everyone. Even his older self is stressed out by his random appearance.

When his future self came back and ask if he was ready, he nodded his head and picked up the small bag which contained the new clothes that Paddy had bought him which also contained a toothbrush. His older self also had a small suitcases which he carried. 

Once they left the suite, Older-Liam threw an arm around his shoulders and smiled at him as they walked down the corridor making their way to the bus.

_________________________________________________

When Liam heard that he was going to be on a tour bus, he knew it would be big. But this thing was a bloody spaceship. It was huge. 

There was eight bunk beds, a spacious kitchen a comfortable living area and a posh looking bathroom. There also appeared to be an office or recording studio in it too. It was basically a house. No wonder Louis lived in it.

And that was obvious too as there were pictures of all the lads families all around the bus. There was pictures of them all too, from different points in their lives. It was quite weird because there were pictures of Liam from what he looked like now, right the way up until Older-Liam which was freaky as he saw pictures of himself aging. There was also a point when he has no hair! What?

His older self whistles when they enter the bus which makes him turn around.

"Haven't been on the bus for almost a year," he says looking around fondly.

"Really?" He asks surprised.

"Mmmhmm, mainly Louis and Zayn did weed in here so yeah, they took it over. But now Louis spends his time in here. He has like an office over there, he's setting up a music business and its where he sometimes writes new songs or music," Older-Liam says almost proudly.

This actually surprises Liam as he didn't really picture Louis as a business type person. 

Suddenly there's a crashing sound from the back of the bus and then a loud manly scream which his older self identifies as Harry.

When the go down they see that Harry is standing outside the bus, looking down a now smashed glass thing.

"What the hell, Haz?!" Says Older-Liam in shock.

"Em, well I was carrying this glass vase i got from Jeffrey Dunn to take on to the bus and like, there was this worm, on the ground, and like I could have stood on it if I didn't like, move. So I did, like, move I mean, out of the way of the worm, but I was moving too fast, it just came out of nowhere Liam! And then I like, I tripped over my, em, my foot and, yenno, I dropped the vase," says Harry looking deeply distressed.

"You dropped a vase to save a worm?" Liam asks astounded because that sounded absurd.

"Yes! I could have killed it Little-Liam! You just can't stand on a worm!" Says Harry horrified.

"Is this the worm then?" Older-Liam asks holding in the air and brings it over to wave in Liam's face

"Eugh! Go away! Stop it!" He shouts laughing grabbing his older self's arm to push it away.

"Liam! No what are you doing! Give him to me!" Harry says terrified taking the worm carefully from Older-Liam.

"There, there, its alright. I'm going to take you to a safe place," Harry says softly before taking him over to the grass and depositing it off carefully.

Liam looks at his older self who looks as equally confused and possibly worried about Harry's sanity. Here, a grown man who is probably the tallest person he had ever seen, covered in tattoos is carrying and talking to a a worm as if it's a small child.

"You have to respect worms, Liam's," Harry says seriously, looking at the their faces.

Older-Liam nods at him and then shakes his head changing the conversation back to the smashed vase.

"So why do you have this vase then Harry?"

"Oh, Jeffrey Dunn gave it to me as a present. But now its smashed. Oh no! This is bad," Harry says horrified.

"Harry? Who the hell is Jeffrey Dunn?" Older-Liam asks.

"Liam, he is the head of Bolthouse Farms. One of my favorite organic food companies," he says as if its obvious.

Older-Liam snorts.

"Leeeeeyuuuuuuum! Its not funny!" Harry whines.

"Shouldn't we clean this up? Its dangerous for the tires of the buses and stuff right?' Liam asks nervously.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry sighs.

But then another big man comes from the distance shouting their names.

"Hey Alberto," Harry sighs.

"What did you do?" The guys asks annoyed.

"He saved a worm," laughs Older-Liam.

Alberto nods as if this is just another day and walks off. He comes back five minutes later with a brush and shovel and forces it into Harry's hands.

"I told you to put it on the plane," Hevsays in a tone that says 'I Told You So' and walks off, leaving Harry shouting apologies after him and both Liam and his older self laughing at him before getting on the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I'm definitely having a massive and moving Liam talk in the next chapter. Please leave reviews if you have any ideas.  
> And please leave kudos !!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

They leave the hotel about an hour and a half behind schedule due to the fact that the bus got a flat tyre due to a shard of glass that Harry missed while sweeping up the smashed vase.

He got in huge trouble from Alberto who looked like he was going to hit Harry, as well as Steve the bus driver who actually did hit Harry with a newspaper several times. 

They were also late because of Niall, who had decided to go and play a spot of golf with some golfer that both Liam and Older-Liam had never heard of. He was then dragged onto the bus by a smaller and also Irish guy called Bas who mummbled something about 'Take Me Home all over again'.

They were finally all on the road to Philadelphia and they were now all sat in the lounge area drinking tea as apparently the beer was stolen by one Louis' mates last night after the party. Louis and Older-Liam were both playing FIFA 2015 on a new PS4 on some weird and fancy portable machine that was apparently Niall's child.

Harry and Niall were both busy on their phones and every so often would laugh or snigger at something they see.

"Wow wow wow! Fuck off Liam! NOOOO!" Louis screams.

"YAAAAAASSSSSSS! And Payno strikes again! In your face Tomlinson!" Older-Liam shouts standing up cheering.

"You cheated," Louis says huffing.

"Oh shut up. I don't know how to cheat, only Harry can cheat on FIFA," Older-Liam says.

"That's not fair Liam," Harry whines.

"The day Harry Styles wins at FIFA is the day I'll wear Niall's fucking hat," Louis laughs.

"Heeyyy," cries Harry at the same time Niall shouts "Fuck off, don't talk shite about my hat."

Louis simply laughs at them both before throwing down the controller and lying back on the couch so that his head is at Niall's feet.

"God Niall, you're feet stink of stale shit!" Louis says sitting back up lightening quick.

"It's my second special talent," Niall says smiling not looking from his phone. 

"And what's your first?" Asks Harry.

"My good looks," smiles Niall pretending to flip his hair which makes everyone snort with laughter.

"What? Look, Lou touched up me roots earlier, what do ye t'ink?" He says showing everyone.

"Amazing"

"Stunning"

"Gorgeous" Three voices with a bored tone say at once however Niall just smiles at them.

"Ye's are all jus' jealous, the only ones who have good hair in here is me and Wee-Liam in the corner," Niall says coming over to sit beside Liam.

"What?" He asks him now embarrassed.

"Its so fluffy and cute," Niall says ruffling it.

"And what's wrong with mine?" Asks Louis looking offended.

"Just doesn't reach my expectations," Niall says simply, "Liam, you have a basic fuck-boy haircut and Harry... I swear I saw a frog in there yesterday.'

"Expectations!?"

"Fuck-boy?!"

"Niall, I'm not Peppe the frog!" Shouts all three of them at once and Liam can't help but laugh with Niall at their offended faces and Harry's comment.

"Besides, my hair did used to look like that, so I win," says Liam.

"Doesn't count," says Niall.

"My hair does look like that, when its not brushed" says Louis.

Niall doesn't say anything and gives an apologetic shrug before he reaches behind the back of the couch cushions and digs out a jumbo bag of Walkers cheese and onion crisps and starts eating them, offering some to Liam who takes a hand full.

"Where the fuck did you get those?" Louis says confused.

"I shoved them down there I think about the time we went to Manchester," Niall says with his mouth full.

"Niall that was like last May!" Shouts Harry disgusted.

"No, It was during the Take Me Home Tour," Niall waves off.

"LIAM SPIT THEM THE FUCK OUT!" Louis screams before Older-Liam comes over to them and ripping the bag from Niall before shoving a bin in Liam's face to spit them out.

"Niall! These go out of date on 13th of April 2013!!" Older-Liam exclaims.

"Euughh!" Harry laughs from the couch.

"I think they were Calum's actually," Niall says before taking them back and starts eating them again.

"Liam! Little-you ate those, if he dies from food poisoning that could mean you will!" Harry cries nearly in tears.

"Wait isn't that like two years out of date from here then?" Liam says horrified as he ate them.

"Two and a half," Louis says coming in with a glass of water to give him. "And if you get food poisoning and die Liam, I'll shoot Niall for you."

"They aren't half bad actually," Niall says still eating them before Older-Liam takes them off him and opens a window and throws them out.

"Awk Liam! The fuck ye do that for!?" Niall says upset now.

"Niall they were two and a half years out of date! That's so long ago that Harry had a normal haircut!" Louis says laughing.

"Yeah, Harry. Even the fans say were hair was the best back then," says Niall spitefully.

"Is this about the hair or the crisps Niall?" Older-Liam asks.

Niall doesn't reply to him but instead turns to Liam and says, "I trusted you." Normally Liam would be upset at a comment like that but Niall actually pouts and looks like a five year old that he actually snorts at him.

"He'll get over it," says Louis.

"He won't," scoffs Niall, "You broke the first rule of One Direction, Liam," he says looking at Older-Liam.

"What? Don't take the piss out of Louis' height?" Says Harry confused.

Louis gives him a glare and Harry mouths 'what?'  
before Niall answers them.

"No, it's 'Don't take Niall's food'! It's like, the golden rule of our friendship," he says seriously.

"But, the crisps were out of date," Liam says, trying to make him see reason.

"Aww, I'm sorry Nialler. I'll buy you a new bag. I promise," Older-Liam says before sitting on top of Niall.

"Go away," He says trying to be upset but starts laughing when Older-Liam starts tickling him and kissing his face.

"Alright! Alright! Thank you for saving my life guys!" He shouts laughing.

Liam sits there smiling, watching the interaction between the two of them.

"So, what the hell happened earlier with all the glass?" Louis asks.

Harry doesn't answer and Niall and Older-Liam are now slapping each other in in the face so Liam tells him.

"Er-Harry saved a worm," he says trying not to laugh at the memory.

"A worm?" Louis dead-pans.

"Well if I stood on it, it could have died!" Harry cries.

"Jesus, first the fucking whales and now you're going to start a worm campaign," Louis says which make Niall burst out laughing.

"Save the worms!" Niall shouts which makes Liam laugh.

"It was just a worm, Haz," Older-Liam says.

"I'm just saying, all life has value," says Harry seriously.

"Did you just quote Bee Movie, Harold?" Louis questions laughing.

"Fine." Says Harry with a look in his face Liam cant identify before he whips out his phone and starts typing furiously.

"What are doing?" Liam asks after no one else does.

"Patience, young one," Harry replies, which makes Louis snort.

When he's done, they all turn to Niall who has his own phone out and Niall starts to laugh hysterically and Harry has a smug grin on his face.

"What?" Asks Older-Liam.

"He tweeted. He said 'We need to be more aware of worms and their importance. All life has value, so please read this. All the love.' and then there's a link to a worm farm in Kent," says Niall.

"Oh my God!" Liam says into his hand laughing.

"I told you it would be good Little-Liam," he says.

"Fuck you, Styles," laughs Louis.

And soon they're all laughing and shouting 'save the worms' and Liam can't remember a time when he has ever felt happier.

_________________________________________________

It's late on and everyone has decided that its time they should take a sleep to be rested. Apparently they all have their own bunks which have pictures of family and stuff in them. Liam had to go to one of the the three spare bunks that were apparently rarely used. He had seen inside Older-Liam's bunk which was full of pictures of his mum and dad and sisters which was still weird as they looked a little older too.

But no matter how much he tries he can't sleep. He isn't tired. Not really. His stomach hurts too but that could be due to the extensive amount of pizza that Niall had bought earlier when they stopped.

After what felt like ages turning around he decided to get up and go back to the lounge area. Getting down he heard soft snores coming from Harry's bunk and tried to be as a quiet as possible sneaking past the others.

He finally made it to the lounge area and sat and one of the seats when suddenly he felt a hand on his arm.

"BOO!" A voice shouted, which made Liam jump up in surprise and yelp.

"Ha Ha! Gotcha Baby Payno!" Says Louis, turning on the light.

"Louis?" He asks.

"The one and only, I heard someone moving out there so I thought I'd give them a surprise when they come in," he laughs and Liam's dislike for Louis increases.

"Oh," he says spitefully but then asks, "why are you still up?"

"Can't sleep, so I'm working," he says going over the to the corner which has laptops and loads of notebooks with scraps of paper everywhere.

"Working?"

"Yeah, trying to set up a business, but its secret, so hush hush," he says amused.

"Why is it a secret?" He asks confused.

"Because, I'm trying to produce new music with up coming artists but like, there's a lot of work to be done before we go completely public. You help out a bit. Actually you help a lot in future," he says with a genuine smile.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you're like my sexy secretary," he grins.

"Oh haha," he says with no tone.

"So why are you up? Shouldn't all this time travel make you tired?" Louis asks.

"Can't sleep," he replies.

"Why not, want to tell me what's up?" He asks almost hopefully.

There was no way he was going to talk to Louis if he could help it so he tells he tells him 'no'. 

His response make s Louis look down and frown and he almost looks upset for being rejected. He looks like he's been kicked in the stomach but then he recovers in a flash.

"Alright then, you can stay there if ya like. I'm just gonna be in my corner, so just say if you need anything. You can watch TV or play FIFA," he offers with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm good to though," Liam says forcefully because he just wants quiet and now he has Louis sitting in the corner who keeps giving him these looks that Liam can't identify but he doesn't like them whatever they mean.

"OK," he says quietly before turning back to his laptop.

They sit in silence together for a long while. Every so often Louis would hum or sing under his breath, before writing something or typing. 

Then Louis speaks interrupting the silence.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Louis asks him intently.

"Do-do what?" Liam asks confused and nearly angered for breaking the silence.

"Rub your wrist, you keep rubbing it. I've watched you do it all day, I don't even think you know you've been doing it," Louis says suspiciously. And sure enough when Liam looks at his wrist, he's rubbing at it self-consciously. 

"I um, I don't. I mean..." He says because he doesn't really know what to say Louis. His left wrist is the one he cut but when he woke up there was nothing there. But every so often today he would get a feeling that makes him rub it. 

Maybe Louis knows something, maybe he knows what Liam done. And he's probably disgusted by him. What if he's figured it out?

"There's nothing here though," Louis says grabbing his wrist staring at it, "Why? You never did it when we first met, so why now?" He demands.

"Louis, let go please," he whispers now tensing up at the familiarity of his his wrists bring grabbed at so it was easier for the people at school to beat him.

"Liam, just tell me. What's wrong? Why do you-" 

"Because of this," Older-Liam's voice interrupts him now standing at the doorway before he closes back over the door.

Older-Liam is standing there with his left wrist held out to them and what he sees nearly stops his breathing it terrified him so much. On his older self's wrist is a long, white line right along it. Exactly where he left his mark last night.

Louis himself has frozen, staring at Older-Liam's wrist in pure shock. He has went completely still.

"Liam, what the fuck?" He whispers still staring at the line.

Older-Liam replies quietly not looking at Liam or Louis but at the line and speaks so softly.

"He's rubbing his wrist because, its not there yet. Like it should be 'cause he did it last night. But its not. Its like a ghost or something. I don't know-"

"Why, Liam?! Why the fuck would you do that?!" Louis shouts interupting him. Liam winces at his tone but when he looks at Louis he's taken aback.

Louis has tears streaming down his face and his eyes hold so much anger, confusion and sadness. He's not looking at Liam though, he's staring right at Older-Liam, begging for an answer.

"It was a long time ago Lou-"

"IT WAS YESTERDAY FOR HIM LIAM!" Louis practically screams, pointing at Liam before he turns around and looks right at him, still crying and grabs him to pull him into the tightest hug he has ever been in.

Liam doesn't do anything, he just stands there in shock while Louis cries into his shoulder, holding him so tight he could stop breathing any minute and whispers 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Then Louis isn't holding on to him anymore but his older self instead. Louis is smaller than Older-Liam so he has to stand on his tip-toes to hug Older-Liam fully.

Louis' still crying but his older self is whispering into his head and rubbing circles in his back to calm him down.

When Louis finally pulls back, he looks awful. His eyes are red and puffy, tears streaming down his face and his nose is running. But what Liam notices the most about his face, is that Louis looks completely terrified.

"You could have-you could've died, Liam," he chokes out whispering brokenly.

"That was the idea," Liam blurts out without thinking and immediately regrets that looking at Louis' heartbroken face and his older self's guilt and pain.

"What?" He whispers so quietly it was barely heard.

"Lou-" Starts Older-Liam.

"Why did you never tell me? Tell us? You could've Liam. You know you could've " He says queitly, almost like he's been betrayed. "How did we not see it?"

"I always wear a watch or wrist band," he says holding up his watch. "And i never told you because Louis, you didnt need to know. That's a part of my life I didn't want you to know about. I could never tell you because you guys were the ones responsible for making it end and you have no idea how much you will ever mean to me because of that," Older-Liam says staring straight at Louis.

Louis grabs Older-Liam again and hugs him before he starts crying again.

'A part of my life I didn't want you guys to know about.' And here Liam was, standing here in the year 2015 as a big, fat ugly reminder for his future self of what an embarrassment and failure he was. Him being here had just revealed one of his biggest secrets to one of Older-Liam's best friends, one he never wanted to be discovered. Liam had never felt more disgusted or hated himself more in his life.

"You can't tell them. Ever." Older-Liam says to Louis.

"What?" 

"Please don't tell Niall or Haz. I can't-they don't need to know this. It would break them, Harry would... And Niall-" Older-Liam says frantically, begging Louis.

"I won't Liam. I promise," Louis says honestly, "You know I wont."

"Thank you," Older-Liam says bringing him back into a quick hug, "Go get some rest, you and Niall have an interview later and-" 

"Alright Boss," Louis laughs before turning back to Liam and opens his mouth to say something but closing it again before he turns around and goes out to the bunks.

There's a silence for a long time. Older-Liam sits down on the couch and puts his head in his hands and let's out a loud sigh. Liam himself stands there, staring at nothing his back facing his older self.

His older self is the one to finally break the tense silence.

"That must be how you got here," he says quietly.

"I know, I figured," he snaps back.

"We have to talk about this."

"I don't want to."

"You shouldn't have done it-"

"Well you did!" He shouts turning round to look at him now, "You even have the scars to prove it."

Older-Liam winces at this and rubs at his wrist and Liam feels bad straight away but he also feels so angry. Liam has never felt this angry before ever. Its like its suddenly come out of the depths of him and is creeping out of him. All the anger he's been holding his whole life has been trapped in a cage and now that cage had been unlocked, allowing the anger to escape.

"Why?! Why could I have not just died!? Why did I have to come here?!" He shouts. 

His older self comes over to him now and puts his hand in his shoulders but Liam pushes him away. 

"No! Get off!" He shouts. 

"Wow. Calm down mate," he says trying to sound calm but he's clearly not. 

"GET OFF ME!" He screams before he shoves Older-Liam hard which makes him fall over a bag that's lying on the ground. He lands on the ground with a thud and groans in pain but Liam doesn't care.

He sees the mugs they were drinking from earlier and picks one up and throws it at one of the walls where it shatters into pieces due to his rage. He picks another one up and does the exact same and watches it smash too which for some reason satisfies him. 

He picks up a third cup and aims it at the wall but an arm grabs his own and stops him. Another arm is wrapped around his waist, while his back is pressed against a stomach, stopping from grabbing another or going anywhere.

"AGHH! GET OFF!" He shouts still clenching the mug.

"Liam, stop," His own voice says.

"No, let me go!" He says but his voice wavers.

"Shush, its OK, its alright," Older-Liam says quietly and then Liam drops the mug and he let's out a strangled sob.

His knees give out as he stands in a backwards embrace with Older-Liam. Slowly the grip loosens around Liam as they slip to the floor and Liam sits there shaking yet to make anymore noise. He can't breathe. His breathing has stopped. 

"Liam, look at me," Older-Liam says calmly and he does to see understanding eyes staring at him but are clearly laced with fear, "Its going to be OK, just breathe, let it all out. You're safe."

Liam closes his eyes and shakes his head. He doesn't know what to do. He's so scared. Angry. Lost. He can't stop shaking, what's wrong with him? Why the hell can't he breathe?

And then suddenly he breathes again, just like that. And then the tears start falling. And then he starts crying uncontrollably.

He faintly hears his older self shushing him and whispering, 'Its OK's' over and over while he hugs him tight. He can't really hear him though. All he can think about is the pain that he has went through his whole life. How he put up with it. The bullying, the beatings, the humiliation. He was so sick of it. He just wanted it over and the one chance he got he took only to be thrown into a future where he is important apparently. But it wasn't him. He was just Liam Payne the loser, still and always will be. No matter what his future looks like.

A door opens in the background and Liam thinks he sees Louis coming back in. He thinks he hears his older self and Louis talking but he isn't sure. He thinks he sees Louis leave but again, he's not sure. 

It takes him a while to stop crying but his breathing is uneven now. He's handed a glass of water but can't remember where it ever came from. He takes it gladly and drinks half of it. He finally adjusts back to his sense again after the drink and realizes that he's sitting on the floor of the tour bus with his older self wrapped around him so that he's basically sitting on his lap. To be honest he doesn't really care. 

"You OK?" Asks Older-Liam.

Liam nods his head and whispers out 'yeah' as his throat now hurts.

"Liam, you're not worthless," Older-Liam says softly.

"I-what?" He asks, because what does that mean? He looks at Older-Liam who takes his face in his hands and stares right at him now.

"I know what you're thinking and exactly how you're feeling because six years ago I was you. I may not remember this particular experience but I remember the pain," He says.

"You need to listen to me. Whatever or however you feel about yourself right now, its not true. You shouldn't have to feel this way. No one deserves to treated like dirt. And neither do you. 'Cause do you know what? You're special. You aren't worthless, you're not a loser, a waste of space, a punch bag, a disappointment or a failure. Do you know how I know that? Because I am you. And I'm not any of those things and I never have been. It just took me a long time for me to realize that," he says with so much determination, never taking his identical eyes off Liam.

"I just want it to stop," he chokes out pathetically.

"I know, and it will. One day it will, I promise," he says closing his eyes.

Liam doesn't say anything but he just nods his head before he feels himself being lifted off the ground and onto the softer fabric of the couch. He's still holding onto Older-Liam he realizes and when he's just about to let go he feels the strong arms wrap around him again to pull him closer. Liam tenses but his older self whispers 'its ok' and Liam falls back into him. 

His head rests on Older-Liam's chest so he hears his heart beat which actually calms him down. He feels so comfortable and his tiredness suddenly kicks in. It could be from the time travel. It could be from all the shouting and crying he's just done. Or it could be from my the comfortable embrace Older-Liam has him in. 

He's just about to drift off when he feels what resembles a kiss, planted at the top of his head and a whisper of "Good night, Liam."

And for the first time in a long, long time, Liam feels safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was quite sad myself...
> 
> Thanks for reading though!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's the next chapter. Its shorter but its here. Thanks for anyone who's responded or gave kudos or bookmarked. It means a lot. Thank you xx

_**31st August 2015** _

When Liam woke up, he was alone in the lounge area with Older-Liam no where in sight. He saw that it was bright outside with the light coming through the curtains. Theres also some sort of fluffy rug around him which he looks at only to nearly die when he sees his own face on it. The Liam on it is older than he is now but younger than Older-Liam. Jesus, his hair is curly. The other boys were also on it, including Zayn. The massive 1D logo on it identifies it as one of the merchandise. In all honesty, it was the scariest thing ever. He could also tell that the bus was not moving anymore so he assumes they must have arrived.

So he's still in 2015 then.

He hears laughter coming from another end of the bus suddenly which he recognizes as Niall. He then identifes the other three voices of Harry, Louis and Older-Liam talking and laughing with each other.

He takes a look around him and sees that the lounge is clean and that there is no evidence of smashed mugs after his angry out-burst last night. Older-Liam must have cleaned it up whist he was still asleep.

He sighs as he remembers everything from last night. What does it mean now? Louis knows Older-Liam's biggest secret now because of him. What the hell happened to him last night? He never reacted like that before. God he feels embarrassed now.

Then he remembers his older self's words. Did he really believe that? Its nice for a change that someone said something positive about him instead of shouting insults at him. Even it was from himself.

The thing that Liam can't get out of his head the most is Louis' reaction to the whole outburst. He looked devastated. When Liam first arrived he had assumed that Louis was fully aware of what happened due to his reaction of addmiting it was his birthday. And it was clear he had no idea. Liam had never seen anyone else look so upset in his whole life and hopefully he never will.

He didn't even think he could feel sorry for Louis Tomlinson, but here he was. Its clear that the guy obviously cares a great deal for him in future. But still, Liam can't come to like his loud and obnoxious ways with the words that may seem caring but feel intimidating.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when he hears a cheer that sounds like Niall and a laugh that sounds like Harry's. He suddenly realizes he's still standing in the lounge and takes a deep breath before opening the door that leads to the bunks which leads to the kitchen.

"Leeeeeeyuuuuuum!" Niall and Harry both cry together when he walks in.

"Er, morning," Liam replies standing in the doorway.

He watches Louis who is cleaning up a box of Coco-pops which have fallen on the floor. Then Liam notices that he's actually I putting the spilt cereal back into the box.

"What up, Baby-Payno," he says from the floor not looking up.

"What happened the cereal?" He asks instead of answering Louis' question.

"Louis knocked it down in a fit of rage," Niall says with his mouth full of food.

"A fit of rage?," Louis mutters to himself still not looking up.

"Hey, come sit," Older-Liam says patting the seat beside him.

"Do you want breakfast?" Older-Liam asks.

"Er, sure. What is there?" He asks.

"Coco-pops!" Louis shouts before placing the box down hard on to the table and sits back on his seat.

"Yeah, but they were on the floor," Older-Liam says.

"Ten second rule," Louis shrugs as if its obvious.

"I'm pretty sure you took longer than ten seconds, Lou," Harry says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well, all you have to offer is rabbit food and raisins," Louis snaps back.

"Its healthy," Harry points out.

"Its disgusting," Louis says in a deep voice mocking Harry which makes Harry pout.

"I can eat the Coco-pops," Liam says to Older-Liam quietly while Harry and Louis continue to argue.

"Here, have my box of Rice-Krispies. We all have a box of cereal each so we don't get into fights," he says. "Unless you want Coco-pops, then you can have them," he says uneasy.

"No, its fine. I want Krispies."

"With NO sugar?" Older-Liam knowingly smiles.

"With NO sugar," he laughs back while Older-Liam fixes him a bowl.

"Who the feck eats Rice-Krispies wit' no sugar?" Niall mutters to himself in disgust.

Liam just shrugs at him while his older self roles his eyes.

"So are we in Philadelphia now? I noticed the bus isn't moving," Liam asks them.

"No, we're a couple miles outside of it on a really remote filling station," says Older-Liam.

"Oh, why?" He questions.

"Because, Steve wanted to sleep. Plus we have to get cars to get to the hotel so we're waiting here for them," Louis tells him.

"Can't we just take the bus to the hotel?"

"Yeah we could but apparently the hotel parking is not equipped to park this bus unless we park somewhere else but then we could end up mobbed so we have to wait here," Older-Liam sighs into his mug of coffee.

"Oh, sounds serious," he says.

"Nah, you're gonna love the car we get to drive in," Older-Liam says smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," he smiles back.

"Fuck. Off!" Niall shouts looking at his phone before erupting into his ridiculous laugh.

"What?" They all question but Louis who is busy on his own phone to care.

"What?" Niall says smiling but confusion in his face.

"You sound excited about something," Older-Liam says.

"Hmm? Oh right. Me mate Ryan from home has just went and got bloody engaged, haha! Sick!" Niall laughs to himself.

"I thought he'd won the lottery or something," Liam laughs which makes his older self laugh.

"OK guys. The cars will be here in fifteen minutes so everyone get changed and whatever before," shouts Alberto before walking into the kitchen, "Liam's, you two are sharing. So are you two Niall and Harry."

"Why is there only three cars? And why am I on my own?" Louis questions or more like whines.

"Coz, no one likes you," comes the reply from Harry.

"Alberto likes me, right Al?" He asks.

"Mmm, lemme get back to you on that one," he says smiling looking down at one of his many phones.

Louis scowls and Harry laughs at him which makes Louis punch him quite hardly on the arm which makes Harry cry out in pain. "Ow! Fuck you, Louis!" Harry says before he takes him into a headlock a while rubbing his knuckles on the top of his head.

"AAGGGGGHHHH FUCK! GET OFF CURLY!" He screams and Harry let's go while laughing before getting up and knocking Louis off his chair in the process before walking off.

"Oi, you didn't say sorry, you long haired giraffe!" Shouts Louis before running after him.

Liam sits there in shock while he hears the ear piercing screams of Harry from the other end of the bus. Niall is in hysterics and Older-Liam sits there rolling his eyes.

"Lord give me strength," Alberto mutters before storming down the bus and starts shouting at them both and sounds like he's breaking up the fight.

"Oh this is normal," Older-Liam says looking at Liam's shocked face.

"Oh yeah, you should see me and Payno having a go," Niall laughs.

"It looked violent," Liam says unsure.

"Yeah, it generally is," Niall starts before Alberto comes back in which makes Liam burst out laughing.

Alberto has Louis flung over his shoulder who is hanging there like a dead animal and also somehow has Harry wrapped under his other arm dragging him along while Harry continues to insult Louis height and Louis insults Harry's hair.

They are both taken off the bus after that. Liam looks at the other two lads and all three of them are in hysterics laughing and tears running down his face.

_________________________________________________

Older-Liam wasn't joking when he said he was going to love the car they would be traveling in. A big, black hummer that looked very expensive.

"Oh. My. God. You get to travel in this?" Liam asks awestruck to Older-Liam.

"Yeah, come on," he says placing a hand on his shoulder as they walk to the car.

When they get into the car, Liam sees that Paddy is in the front passenger seat of the car and there is another man driving.

"Hey Paddy, hey Issac," says Older-Liam to the men.

"Alright lads," says Paddy handing Older-Liam a Starbucks. He offers one to Liam too and takes it. He assumes it must be the same as Older-Liam's so he's going to have to trust that his future taste buds don't change coffee types.

"Hey," says Issac who appears to be American.

"Issac is the car driver, he takes me everywhe," Older-Liam whispers to him.

"Much crowds in Philly?" Older-Liam asks before Padddy starts answering and Issac starts driving.

Suddenly Liam realizes that Older-Liam or Louis haven't said anything to him about last night and the fact that they continued in as normal means they obviously discussed it. He wonders what they told Harry and Niall because he's pretty sure they must have heard some screaming and the cups being smashed.

He feels grateful towards them then because he actually forgot about it for a while and he felt normal for once. Like he did fit in.

He knows that Older-Liam probably be having words with him later about it as he seems to have a thing for talking. He can't blame him though. It was quite an experience.

"Oh turn that song up!" Older-Liam says and Paddy turns it up to which reveals a song Liam has never heard so it must be a future one.

"I don't like it. I love it, love it, love it," sings Older-Liam to himself while he flicks through his phone.

"So, James. You liking America?" Asks Issac and it takes Liam a second to realize he's talking to him. He's James, Issac mustn't know the secret.

"Oh, eh, yeah. Love it so far. Haven't seen much yet though," he says nervously looking at Older-Liam for help.

"Yeah, he only came yesterday so he slept mostly. Jet-lag," Older-Liam laughs.

"Ugh, rough. You going to be checking out the sights while you're here, kid?" He asks.

"Er, I don't-"

"No, 'cause he's here on work only," cuts off Older-Liam.

"Ah, I see," he says. " Say, I can't help but notice, but you two look so much alike. He looks like the pictures of you when you were a kid," Issac says smiling.

Liam starts to panic. What if he knows? What if he finds out? Would he ruin something for Older-Liam??

"Nah, just my baby cousin, Issac," says Older-Liam with a laugh and gives Liam a wink.

"Oh, here we are, Philadelphia," says Issac now that the conversation has changed.

"This is where they make the cheese," says Paddy which makes Liam and his older self snort. 

The radio station in the car is talking about the traffic when it goes back to some guy talking. 

"So now for all you Directioners out there, we are going to play One Direction's brand new single Drag Me Down. As you all are probably aware their concert is on in the Lincoln Financial Field stadium tomorrow night. And yes guys, I will be there," the guy on the radio continues to talk a bit about what the Stadium has asked from fans and parking. 

"Did Niall show you this song?" Older-Liam asks. 

"No, he never said anything about a new single. Why? Is it a good song?" 

"Yeah, I didn't write on it though. So that's a bummer but I think its a pretty good track. Louis isn't a fan of it though," says Older-Liam. 

Music suddenly starts in the cars and Harry's voice starts singing and Liam has to admit as the song progresses, it's pretty good. 

"Its nothing at all like 'What Makes You Beautiful'," laughs Liam. 

"Oh seriously, he did not let you hear that song," Older-Liam groans. 

"Yeah. Its awful, sorry," Liam apologizes. 

"I hate that song, don't worry. Its just not us really but its the song that made us so..." he shrugs off and they continue to listen to the rest of the song.

"Wow. That was amazing. Like it was really good actually," he says honestly because it was really good, edgy and grown up. So different. 

"Really? See we were really nervous about it 'cause it was the first single without Zayn and we didn't know if it would be a flop or what. But it did good, great even," he says smiling sadly. 

For the rest of the journey to the hotel, they sit in a comfortable silence, listening to music from the future and some hits that he has actually heard before. 

"Uh-oh," says Paddy looking at his phone. 

"What?" Says Older-Liam and Issac. 

"Got word from Bas who has Niall and Harry. They're up in front and apparently there's growing crowds at both the front and back of the hotel. Gonna make it hard to get cars through," he says at the same time furiously texting. 

"Shit," says Issac while Older-Liam groans and hits his head on the headrest. 

"What does this mean?" Liam whispers to Older-Liam. 

"It means we're gonna have to either find another hotel or walk through the crowds. Jesus, American fans are mental," he says. 

"Police have set up barriers or something to get us through," says Paddy. 

"Wow," says Liam becuase it really kicks in just how famous he's going to be some day. Four number one albums with some hit singles. Private bodyguards. Private cars. Tour buses. Fancy hotels. Designer clothes. Police. An ambush of screaming fans waiting for him. This is going to be his life someday. And that's scary. 

"Lee, check up in the wee box above your head for a hat or something and give it to James," says Paddy. Liam watches in confusion as Older-Liam grabs out a navy snapback and a pair of dark sunglasses and gives them to Liam. 

"Why do I need these?" He asks confused. 

"There's gonna be paps and fans will have their phones out taking pictures. Best you keep a bit hidden," he says sadly. 

"But, won't they just want to see you?" Older-Liam sighs and puts them on him. 

"You'll see what I mean later," he say, "You look adorable," he laughs before pinching his cheek and Liam pulls off his glasses but keeps the snapback on. 

"Niall would have had ten selfies by this point," says Paddy from the front. 

"Paddy I was literally thinking the same thing," says Older-Liam before he takes out his phone. 

"What are you doing?" He asks Older-Liam. 

"Gonna take a selfie." 

"A what?" 

"A selfie. You know a picture?" He says before he laughs, "Oh my God. In 2009 that word doesn't exist yet," he whispers. 

"Er no," he replies.

"OK, well. We're going to take your first selfie," he says before turning his phone around and sitting right beside him and pinching his cheek. 

"See, a selfie," he laughs showing him the picture on his phone. 

"Oh, wait. Niall took one with me yesterday," he says realizing now which makes Older-Liam pout. 

"Oh of course he did," and rolls his eyes, "I thought I got the first one. Should have known Niall would have got one." 

"Guys put the stuff on. Liam stay close to me. Alberto is up here too, extra back-up. James, you stick close to Liam. Ye got it? Its mental up here apparently," Paddy says very seriously and suddenly Liam feels scared at the seriousness of it. 

"Hey, its gonna be OK," Older-Liam says confidentiality which makes him calmer. 

Then out of nowhere, there was girls screaming near the car, policemen everywhere and paparazzi out with their cameras. There was blinding flashes and deafening screaming and it seemed to be everywhere. 

"What the hell?" He whispers nervously. "Just stay close to me. Don't look up. Keep your eyes on the floor," Older-Liam says reassuringly but he seems to be biting his bottom lip in nervousness. 

Then the car stops and the screaming gets louder and more hyped and the flashing seems to be increasing. 

"Thank fuck Niall had lesser crowds earlier," Paddy mutters, "OK, ready lads? T'anks Issac, see ye later. Stick close," he says louder before getting out of the car and running round to Older-Liam's door and opening it.

" _LIAM!"_

" _OH MY GOD ITS LIAM!"_

" _LIAM WILL YOU MARRY ME!?"_

_"LIAM LOOK AT US! LOOK AT US! HARRY LOOKED AT US!"_

 The screaming continues to something like that and Liam freezes as he is blinded by the flashing even with the sunglasses on. 

"Liam, come on. We gotta go," Older-Liam says to him before taking his hand and holding him close.

The constant screaming deafens him until all the words become blended blurs of nothing. He can here his older self saying 'hello' but never stopping. People keep poking him and reaching out for him and he feels like an animal in a cage. He feels like he's in the middle of a crowd of lads from home who are just about to beat him up.

"Who's the kid, Liam?" "Liam is this your secret brother?" The paps shout.

Suddenly someone grabs Liam's arm and starts asking for pictures. Liam tenses and suddenly he can't move. Someone has him. But his grip on Older-Liam's hand tightens which is the only thing keeping him strong right now.

"Hey get off him!" Older-Liam shouts which makes the crowds go crazy and they actually start booing.

Its Paddy that gets rid of the man and takes Liam by his other arm, never letting go of Older-Liam's hand.

By the time they get into the hotel, it feels like it took hours to walk there even though it was such a short distance. Liam is shaking and he can't understand why. Everything is blury and the buzzing in his ears makes everything sound far away.

"He's in shock," he hears someone say.

Liam feels like he's floating all of sudden, even though he isn't trying to move.

"Liam?!" He hears voices shouting before everything goes black and the voices disappear.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on this or give kudos so I know you guys enjoy it !! xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. So I'm just going to start off saying a MASSIVE sorry to anyone who was waiting on an update. Like litterly, I have no idea what took so long. I mean I started school again and the work is horrendous but still I started in August and this is November. 
> 
> No but really everyone, I am so so sorry it took this long. But don't go thinking I'm gonna update again soon coz I have so little time so it might be around Christmas by next update.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who's waited, left kudos and thanks to my reviewer who gave me a kick up the ass to post this tonight for you lot.
> 
> I didn't proof read sorry..
> 
> Also warning triggers for panic attacks and mentions of suicide in this.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was how quiet it was. The buzzing in his ears was gone. The second thing he noticed was a that he was lying on something soft and comfortable. 

He opened his eyes and sat up to see that he was in another fancy room and is lying in a bed. He assumes this is the new hotel suite he's staying in. What the hell happened? How did he get here? One minute he was in the car with Older-Liam and the next he was on the street and-

Oh. 

Now he remembers. The crowds, the screaming, the grabbing and poking, the flashes and shouts. And then he blacked out. Someone must have carried him to his room or whoever owns this room.

As he gets up hes glad to see he's still in his clothes but he feels all sticky and sweaty. He needs a shower. Then he realizes he hasn't showered since he got here. He should take one soon.

He makes his way over to the door and listens but he doesn't hear anyone else out there. Maybe no one else is in here. Maybe they left him for being so pathetic out there.

He opens the door slowly which reveals the rest of the hotel suite which again, is posh. He's going to have to get used to this, he thinks. 

"Hello?" He calls out nervously waiting to see if anyone is in here.

There's a shuffling and then a crash before Older-Liam seems to stumble from somewhere.

"Oh, you're awake? Thank God, are you ok?" Older-Liam asks him.

Liam stands by the doorway and nods at him before asking.

"What happened? I don't remember much apart from the - uh- the screaming."

"You just blacked out. A panic attack we think, which is strange because I never blacked out after crowds," Older-Liam says confused.

"You didn't?" Liam asks ashamed.

"No, not like that. I mean yeah I used to panic in the crowds. I even lost a shoe once in an airport! But they were never that big or loud during The X Factor so I sort of got used to them getting bigger. Niall however, not so much. He's very claustrophobic, so he tends to be very panicky in those,", he reassures him.

"Oh," he answers and tries to picture a scared Niall and can't, "wait, how long was I out for?"

"About, forty five minutes? Yeah, we were all a bit scared mate, you gave Paddy a right scare too," he laughs almost nervously, "speaking of Paddy, I have to call him when you woke up, wants to double check you're ok. So like take a seat or whatever."

Liam's nods ok before walking over a planting himself down on one of the posh sofas. He looks round and wow, this place is amazing. Its smaller than the last place but still amazing.

"Paddy says he'll be over in a bit," Older-Liam says before taking a breath and sits down beside him. "OK, so before you freak, there's going to more people coming to see you. I just wanted to warn you before they barge in."

"Who?" He asks surprised.

"Well, Andy for starters and-"

"Wait, Andy's really here!?" Liam interrupts excited at the thought of seeing his best friend.

"Yeah, he was just to hungover to be told yesterday and then he was threw on to a plane with most of the other crew, so he will be around soon," Older-Liam says with a weak smile. "Also Mum and Dad are here..."

"W-what? Here?!" His parent were here? Parents from six years in his future but still his parents. Why didn't Older-Liam tell him?

"Yeah. I didn't tell you yesterday cause I thought you needed to like calm down or settle or whatever and I didn't know how to tell them and I thought you might have like left by then and meeting you, it would have been dramatic and you know how mum gets when something big happens, she starts crying and I thought that might be too much for both of us and-"

"SHUT UP!" Liam interrupts his older self's complete guilt rant. By the look on Older-Liam's face its definitely guilt but Liam completely understands because yes, Karen Payne is prone to crying in dramatic circumstances. And yes, Liam probably did not need it yesterday.

"I get it," Liam says smiling.

"You do? Because I'm sorry, I should have brought them up yesterday but I just didn't know how to tell them," he says apologetically.

"Yes. They're my mum and dad too. Mum's gonna get all weepy and start kissing and smothering me or whatever and Dads gonna go all questioning and stressed and start crying too," Liam says laughing before Older-Liam starts laughing too and they share a knowing smile.

The moment is interrupted by a knock on the door and a voice Liam immediately recogises as Andy's just a little bit older. 

"Andy?" He questions, receiving a smile from Older-Liam in return.

Now that Liam thinks about this, he's nervous. He hasn't seen a familiar face in two days if he doesn't include Older-Liam and now he's going to see one of his only friends in the world only six years older. And what scares him is that he's going to be one of the only people except Older-Liam who knows what he is really experiencing in his life right now.

Does Andy know about the suicide attempt? Does his parents? Family? 

Are they going to say anything or is it a secret only Older-Liam knows?

As much as he wanted to see a familiar face yesterday, he's panicking now. 

"No, wait. Stop!" He says quickly as Older-Liam is walking to the door.

"What?" Older-Liam asks confused. "Don't you want to see Andy?" 

"No, I do," he says nervously before looks at his feet and he quietly continues, "Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"About..." Liam says quietly and looks up hesitantly to see the confusion in Older-Liam's face turn to a look of sad realization, which only makes Liam look away.

"Lee? You gonna let us in or what?" Andy shouts at the other side of the door.

"Yeah give us a min, And," Older-Liam shouts before he slowly walks towards Liam.

"Yeah, he knows. So does Mum, Dad, Ruth and Nicola. That's it. Well, Louis now too," Older-Liam says.

Liam just nods in response, still not looking up. He wonders how they all reacted when they found out. Were they horrified, disgusted, disappointed? Maybe they felt ashamed? Did Andy only stick around because he felt sorry for him? 

"Hey," Older-Liam whispers softly which makes Liam look down. Older-Liam looks pained but he still smiles and holds on to his shoulders.

"It's Andy. He's always been there. You know you can trust him, yeah?" Older-Liam says.

Liam simply nods in response not looking at Older-Liam but at the floor.

"And I need you to start thinking positively. Please, I think I know what's going through your head but they all love and support you. I promise," Older-Liam states confidently to him before taking his chin to look at him dead in the eye, "Its just Andy. Deep breath okay?"

"OK," Liam says before taking a breath and nods, "I'm ok now."

Older-Liam smiles before ruffling his hair, (which probably needs washed and straightened now) and walks off to open the door to a patient Andy.

 

Liam takes another breath and listens to his older self's advice. Positive thoughts. Just Andy. 

'Just Andy' my backside, he thinks when he sees Andy. Six years really does do a lot for a person. He thought Older-Liam looked buff but holy shit, Andy was huge.

Andy always was bigger than Liam but this Andy was muscle and beard. More of a scruffy kind of beard like Louis' than a well kept one like Older-Liam's. His arms were massive, bigger than Older-Liam's and he was taller than him too. Probably Harry's height. And tattoos are also popular too in the future as Andy has quite a few. Although, Andy did always say he would get one or two. Its safe to say though, Andy has definitely grown up.

 

"Jesus Christ!" Andy laughs when he sees Liam before he walks up to him and just stares at him.

It sort of freaks Liam but then he sees Andy move towards him before grabbing him into a tight bear hug and lifts him off his feet.

"This is fucking mad bro!" Andy laughs again before setting Liam down. 

"I know right,"Older-Liam laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was convinced you and Niall were taking the piss and I thought you had like an actor or something but, its you alright, definitely," Andy says still smiling. "How did it happen?"

"Dunno really. I just sort of appeared I suppose," Liam says nervously not wanting to get into the sad theory.

"I'll make us a cuppa yeah?" Older-Liam says and they both say yes before Liam and Andy sit on the sofas waiting for it.

"So how you finding the future?" Andy asks.

"Different. Not what I was excepting back in 2009 anyway," Liam replies laughing which makes Andy snort in response.

"You can say that again. My best mate is an international superstar. Wait you do know all this right?" He says going pale.

"Yes, I know about One Direction and being famous. I've met the three boys anyway. And was on the tour bus, so I know enough," Liam laughs easily.

"Oh thank God. I thought I ruined a surprise." He says relieved which Liam laughs at, surprising himself at how well he's getting on with Andy. But then he is his best friend.

"So I see you actually get tattoos then," Liam states.

"And then some," he laughs before turning round to check if Older-Liam was still in the kitchen area and then motions for Liam to come closer, so he does.

"Don't say anything but I had booked this thing ages ago for your birthday," Andy whispers, "Its today actually in about two hours."

"What is it?" Liam asks intrigued.

"A tattoo appointment. He's one of the best. He did one for me and a mate once, so I booked in for his birthday. Do you think he'll like it?" He asks.

"Judging by his arms, yes. Although I have no idea how you're going to get him to leave 'cause he's reluctant to not be within 10 meters of me. Weirdly protective," Liam says honestly.

"That's just habit. Fans used to call him 'Daddy Direction' 'cause he's the sensible one. But don't worry I can sort that." Andy says giving him a wink.

"What are you two whispering about?" Older-Liam says, carrying three cups of tea.

"Just telling young Liam about what a wonderful person I have become," Andy says taking a mug which makes both Liam's snort.

"Yeah, right. If you count lighting my kitchen on fire multiple times wonderful," Older-Liam dead pans.

"Details," Andy waves off winking at Liam which only confuses him more and worries about his future.

They continue to talk for a good ten minutes until Liam remembers he stinks.

"Is there a shower in here? I haven't washed in about two days now," Liam asks after they've drank their teas.

"Yeah. Just through that door. There's like shampoo, towels and shit already in there so just use what you like," Older-Liam tells him.

"Ok, thanks," he says before walking into the bathroom where he hears the voices of Andy and Older-Liam talking and laughing but for once in his life, he believes those people aren't laughing at him behind his back.

________________________________________________

Liam takes a shower and feels refreshed and clean. His hair feels less sticky and greasy only now its been washed it needs straightened or it will be curly and uncontrollable. Although it looks like he's going to go through a curly haired phase in future if pictures are anything to go by. Ew why, he thinks.

He gets changed into a different set of clothes Paddy got for him which feel comfy for the day. 

He brushes his teeth and washes his face before looking at himself in the mirror. He studies his face, trying to compare it to Older-Liam. 

He can't get his head around that he's going to become him. It seems surreal. Liam looks so young, vulnerable and he has a recovering black eye if he looks closely. He wonders if anyone else has seen it or if its an illusion. Maybe, he's not used to not seeing marks on his face so maybe he's picturing something. 

However, he pictures Older-Liam's face and can't help but feel intimidated. His future self is so confident looking, responsible and looks like nothing could beat him. It should give Liam hope that one day that will be him but instead it feels like a punch in the stomach. 

Why can't he be like that now?

Liam sighs shaking his head and rubs his face. It feels a bit stubbly. Not overly like if he doesn't he will grow a huge beard. He's only sixteen not twenty two like Older-Liam who has a beard. Why does he have a beard in future anyway. It seems to be a thing. Louis does and Andy has one too and so do other members of the crew he's seen. 

He sees that there is a razor and cream in the bag that Paddy has got him so he takes it out. Liam stares at it however, and his blood turns cold and goes to drop it but he can't. His mind flashes back to two nights ago and now he can see, smell even taste the blood. He remembers the pain and he drops the razor and clutches his wrist which is throbbing in pain now and shuts his eyes. 

He tries to steady his breathing as he stumbles backwards and falls in the ground. The pain is too much. The smell of blood fills his nose as he feels it trickling down his arm and seeping through his hand which he's trying to keep pressure on his wrist.

He can't breathe. What happens if he dies in the future. What would happen to Older-Liam? Should he stop existing? What would happen to the other boys in the band? They would lose another member and it would be all Liam's fault. Its always his fault, he thinks. 

There's something on his arm. A strong grip. He flinches trying to get away from it. They found him. They always do. They've come to beat him up and torment him. He gets out of the grip, still clutching his wrist and starts begging.

"P-plee pl-please. D-don't h-h-hur-hurt m-ma-me," he says in a whisper hoping it will be louder.

He hears the laughter and shouting. Constant shouting of his name. He puts his arms around his head and ears to block out the sounds, making sure to keep tight hold of his wrist.

There's something on his wrist. Someone or something is trying to losen his grip on his wrist. They want to see the blood. He can't die. He can't ruin it for Older-Liam and the boys.

He screams. He screams "NO! STOP!" Over and over. Can't they just leave him alone. Why won't the pain stop?

"LIAM! LIAM!" he hears.

"Liam look at me please, its ok," the voices are saying but Liam won't look. They are tricking him.

"Liam, its me Andy. Its gonna be OK bud, just breathe. Please. For me," he hears a voice say. Andy? 

But he is breathing. How can he not be. He takes a breath and-and he cant! He can't breathe. Liam opens his eyes and everything is blurry. He can't see anything right. Its all blurred and figures. 

Voices are all faded and then loud. Like he's underwater. He feels like he's drowning. 

"Help!" He tries to call but there's no sound.

He's sinking further and further and no one will be able to reach him. No one to hear him or see him. And then...

"Liam, its ok, your safe baby. Its going to be ok my love," a voice he was not expecting says beside him. 

Mum?

"Just breathe sweetheart, I've got you."

Then like magic, he let's out a Hugh puff of air from his lungs. His breathing is uneven now and he closes his eyes as he tries to steady it. 

There is silence for five minutes, hushed whispers back and forth between whoever is in front as he slowly opens his eyes to see his mum who has a broken smile on her face and eyes filled with pain and relief as she mouths "Liam."

"Are they gone?" He asks her brokenly with a horse voice.

"Who sweetheart?" She asks him confused. Then it hits him. There was no bully's. They were in his head and he looks at his wrist which has gone numb in the death grip he has of his other hand and let's go to see that there is no blood. Not even a mark. 

Then he starts to cry.

"Oh come here my love," he hears his mother say before she also starts crying and folds her arms around him, holding him and rocking him as if he was a baby while he sobs.

_________________________________________________

 He's been lying in a bedroom with his mums arms around him for about an hour now and he hasn't said a word to her yet. Neither has she apart from the comforting "its ok" and "you're safe" but that's it. 

He hasn't lay with his mum like this in years he thinks. He wonders why, it's wonderful. So soothing. Its so full of love and it makes him realise, if anyone loves him, its his mum.

Even if this version of her is six years older than the one who he left in tears after a failed birthday back in 2009. She holds him with the same live he imagines she had for the older and successful Liam of this time.

"Thanks Mum," he whispers and then wonders if he is supposed to call her that when she already has a Liam.

"Oh baby boy," she cries and turns his face to look at her which gives him confirmation that yes, he can call her Mum.

"Sweetheart, what happened? Andy said it was a panic attack. They heard a crash and they just found you and you were having problems breathing." His mum says concerned and with tears in her eyes.

"I-I dunno. I was ok and then-" he starts and takes a breath. He doesn't want to talk about it but he knows he has to but his mum will get all upset. He loves her to bits but God, she has more tear ducts than enough.

"Liam, baby. Its OK," she says whilst running her hands through his damp hair.

"There wa-I saw-the razor. It just-" Liam starts saying but shakes his head not wanting to say anymore.

Clearly his mum understands what he was trying to say as she takes his currently scarless wrist and takes it to her lips and presses a kiss to it.

"I'm so sorry, Mum," Liam crokes out.

"What for, love?" She asks.

"That," he says pointing to his wrist.

His mum shakes her head and a look appears on her face, one he has never seen before.

"Liam. You listen to me. I told you this six years ago when the other Liam was in your position and I'm going to say the exact same thing to you," she says without a crack in her voice and no stammer, just pure determination. "You, are my baby boy and I will always, always love you. No matter what you do or say or are. I will love and protect you. But what you did broke my heart, because I didn't protect you enough. Those monsters, Liam, that's what they are, monsters, they are not human. You should not have hurt yourself over them because they are not worth half as much as you are worth. And that's not because I'm your mother. Its because Liam, you are a fantastic human being and I know, and now you know, you've seen, you, are destined for big things. Bigger things than those scum bags Liam. And I know you don't believe it now sweetheart but, Liam you are lived by so many people. You have no idea how many, you really, really don'tdon't."

By the time his mum has finished, he's crying again. Not because of the words his mum spoke but the tone she spoke it in. It was angry and sad and determined laced with love, so so much love. But not once did she shake or stammer. She didn't shred a single tear and for once, he believes things may get better.

"I love you too, Mum!" He cries before she wraps him in a hug again.

"Oh baby boy," she says soothingly.

After about 10 minutes of hugging and crying Liam pulls back and sniffs before smiling at his mum.

"So... Surprise?" He says jokingly which receives a laugh from her.

"Well never in my life did I expect this!" She says. "Oh, you're so young baby. I always wished you stayed this way because you grew up so fast. Oh God, I'm sorry now I'm crying," she says. And Liam smiles because yes, there's the Karen Payne he knows.

"Mum, don't start," he says.

"But its true, love. You never appreciate the things you have till its gone."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just talking. You know what I'm like," she says. And Liam laughs because he knows exactly what she's like. She talks but she never actually knows what she's saying but its what he loves about her.

"So you have a super famous son now," he says smiling 

"You're still my baby boy," she says ruffling his hair.

"Is Dad here?" He asks suddenly.

"Yeah he's back in our hotel room. I can text him to come up or we can walk to it if you like. Bit of exercise never goes wrong. What do you think, love?" She asks him.

"No, no. Let's walk. Need a chance of scenery," Liam says.

_________________________________________________

On the walk to his parents hotel room which is on another floor, they talk about the future. 

He finds out that Andy has managed to take Older-Liam out for a 'surprise' somehow. God knows how after the episode Liam just had. He was surprised Older-Liam wasn't there bombarding him with questions and suggestions and happy thoughts. His mum must have forced him. She obviously wasn't aware if what the surprise was then.

She also talks about things Liam has done for her and things she's so proud him for achieving. His mum cries a few times remembering those times as she's so proud of Older-Liam.

Liam smiles, he just hopes that he will make it home somehow and he will be the new to make his mum cry with and talk with so much pride.

"Geoff, love?" His mum shouts when they get to the room.

"Karen?" He hears his Dad say back and his dad walks into the living area of the suite. 

"Liam," He says shocked.

"Hey, Dad," Liam says nervously. When has he ever been nervous around his dad he wonders.

"Come 'ere, son," his Dad says before wrapping his arms around Liam and it makes Liam feel so protected and it reminds him of the hugs he has got from Older-Liam. Liam realizes he's probably received more hugs and love in the past two days from different people than he has in his whole life.

"God, look at you! This is incredible," his dad says laughing while wiping tears from his eyes.

"Dad! Seriously its just me," Liam says laughing.

"I know, but I'm your Dad. I'm allowed to get emotional when thing like this happen," he says.

Things like this? God his parents are strange. He doesn't think he's like that. Older-Liam isn't but maybe thats because he's surrounded by three stranger boys all time anyway.

"Geoff, we should order room service. Liam what would you like? Here, that's the menu. Have whatever you like-" his mother says before she walks into another room still talking and Liam laughs while his dad roles his eyes. So typical. 

It hits him then that he hasnt seen his oarents in two days. It feels longer. Six years for them really. Maybe because he's learned so much and it kicks in that he missed them. They may not be his parents from 2009 but they still look at him with so much love and he's never realized it before. But they have always looked at him that way.

His mum comes back into where he and his dad are sitting and she's moved the conversation on to a completely different subject altogether. Something about a pair of boots and Harry, he's not sure.

"I love you guys, you know that," Liam blurts out without thinking but does not regret it.

"Oh Liam," his mum says and starts crying before coming over to hug him.

"Of course we know that, mate. And we love you too," his Dad says bringing them both into a hug.

"But its just. You both accepted me. You already have a Liam. A better one, yet you look at me and treat me the exact same way you do back home. Like I was always here," Liam says.

His mum cries harder and hugs him tighter while his dad looks at him and smiles

"Liam, just because the Liam of this time is a famous singer and world wide famous, does not make him a 'better one'. He is still you and you will be him. You are him. And that, makes you our son." Geoff says laughing and kisses his forehead.

Liam realizes in that moment. Whatever happens, he will always be loved by these two special people. No matter what happens,he will have a place with them and Liam smiles into his mother's shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was shit.
> 
> I had no idea this was going to an upsetting chapter. I actually thought all the angst stuff was over but looks like I have a dark soul so the next chapters will probably be upsetting too. Maybe not. Hopefully not.
> 
> And I will have more Niall, Louis and Harry soon too. 
> 
> I really wish I had Zayn in it now too. I love Zayn....
> 
> Ok THANK YOU for reading, please like, review, comment, dislike, complain or cry or whatever floats your boat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is not actually before Christmas like I said. Its now 2016. Soz.
> 
> Er. Well it wasn't originally this long, it was really a fillet but then it got a bit emotional, again. Really need to stop that.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this and don't hesitate to comment. 
> 
> Happy reading! X

Dinner with his future parents was better than what you would expect. In fact they got along great, it didn't even feel like they were from two different years. The atmosphere was basically the same, just minus Ruth and Nicola.

"So, what are Nicola and Ruth doing in 2015?" He asks them interested in his sisters.

"Well, Nickie's a fashion expert-"

"She thinks she is," his Dad says interrupting his mum.

"Yes, thank you Geoff," she deadpans before continuing, "A fashion expert and an editor for a small fashion magazine. I really have no idea to be honest, it changes all the time. Honestly she gets all these clothes and she never used them so she gives them to me and when am I ever going to wear them? So usually I give it to that charity shop on Skinner street," his mum rambles on while eating. His Dad is smirking and Liam hides his smile too, the normality of his mothers mother mouth is something he never realized he would miss.

"And Ruth?," he questions.

"Ruth is an animal rights campaigner. Honestly its all she talks about. Dog rights this and horse rights that. Its very beautiful to watch how enthusiastic she is about it all. I'm so proud of all my babies," his mum says tearing up and Liam rolls his eyes. He should start a chart on the amount of times she cries.

"Wow, sounds amazing. Are they here too?" He asks them.

"No, they're both working right now back home," Geoff tells him.

"Oh," Its a pity he thinks, he would loved to have seen them.

There's a knock to the door and Karen goes to open it and looks shocked too see none other than Harry Styles walk through the door and throw himself on a spare chair at the table before taking a deep sigh.

"Harry, what are you doing here love?" His mum asks concerned closing the door behind her and walking up to him.

"Hey Karen, Geoff and Little-Liam," he greets them, "I just had to come here before you seen what happened to Big-Liam."

"What? Oh my goodness is he ok?" Karen asks in fear.

"No. He's basically ruined his existence," Harry cries out looking distraught.

"Is that so?" His dad asks looking at his phone, totally disinterested.

"Yes Geoffrey it is. And you will not be prepared for it. I blame Andy this time, he always causes trouble," says Harry in a warning tone.

"Up in hotel rooms?" Asks Geoff smirking and Harry gives Liam a dirty look.

"What?" Liam asks astonished as to why he is on the receiving end of that look.

"You weren't supposed to show anyone the next single," he whines like a child support to him.

"What single? I didn't! It was hardly me!" He protests.

"Yeah, but like, you will. In future and then you destroy your own future!" He cries out which causes Liam to look alarmed, him mum to look worried and Geoff to roll his eyes.

"Harry, I've heard the whole album. Not from Liam but from Niall, obviously. And I'm sure whatever Liam's done now it can't be that bad," Geoff says to Harry and Karen to reassure her.

Harry throws his hands up and mutters 'Niall' before stomping to the door and turning around.

"I did warn you!" Harry says threateningly pointing at them all before leaving.

Well that was weird. But then again, from what he's picked up, Harry does seem to be a strange character.

"Take no notice of Harry, as much as we all love him, I strongly believe he's from another planet," Geoff says.

"What?"

"Well one time, you remember love? The time he actually came in crying because he was convinced Liam had gone missing and then you got upset and I got upset and it turns out he just got an early flight to wherever the next stop was and Harry didn't know because he was too busy choosing the best brand if kale for his dinner and didn't listen to Paul, do you remember?" Geoff says laughing.

His mum laughs and nods and Liam feels a bit dazed. He wonders how close the boys are with his parents. Harry seemed to know them well enough to tell them off basically. He wonders if he's close to any of their families. He hopes so, it would be nice.

It was only five minutes later when Older-Liam and Andy enter the hotel room does his parents and Liam see exactly what Harry was talking about.

A massive hand tattoo with an eagle over it.

"Oh my God!" His dad mutters to himself before rubbing a hand over his face.

His mum starts crying and runs over to Older-Liam taking his hand up and dropping it and picking it up several times as if it burns her, each time crying out horrified.

Liam shocks himself when he bursts out laughing because, it really does look ridiculous and it sounds hilarious that it was Harry, someone covered in tattoos who came to tell his parents Liam has ruined his life by getting it. 

"Why are you laughing?" Older-Liam asks while holding his now hysterical mum in a hug while she cries over the tattoo.

This only makes Liam laugh harder and points at Older-Liam. In fairness he has no idea why he's laughing but it feels great and he doesn't want it to stop. 

Andy joins in then too, probably laughing at Liam but he doesn't care. 

"I'm really confused," Older-Liam says.

"So am I," his mum says before she starts hitting is arm, "What - possessed - you - to - get - such a - thing!" She shouts, smacking him between each word and Older-Liam mouths 'ouch' each time and looks directly at Andy as if he holds the answer.

His mum turns to look at Andy who is now laughing into Liam's shoulder at this stage and they keep setting each other off.

"Well?" She says to Andy.

"I didn't tell him to get it on his hand! I just told him to get one!" Andy says in defense calming down wiping away tears from laughing so much.

"Oh, Liam," his dad says sighing and shaking his head.

"I take it you aren't fans of it then?" Older-Liam asks meekly.

"No! I am not! Harry was right, he did warn us!" His mum cries out again.

"Harry?" Older-Liam says smirking.

"Yeah, strange isn't it. Harry isn't a fan either," Andy says which sets both him and Liam off laughing again.

"Liam, its horrible. Get rid of it! Take it off!" His mum pleads at his older self.

"Karen we went through this the first time with the arrows. You can't just take off a tattoo," Geoff says to her from the table.

"Yes but why on your hand, love?" Karen asks.

"Because... I don't know why. I think it looks cool," Older-Liam says.

"Has Sophia seen it yet?" Karen asks frowning.

"Yeah, she was there actually," Andy answers.

"Oh that poor, poor girl," His mum says shaking her head sadly.

"Mum, she likes it!" Older-Liam argues throwing his arms in the air.

"Do you like it Liam?" His dad asks him.

Why was he asking him? In reality he is actually the one who will be sitting in a tattoo parlor in six years time with the exact same idea to get the exact same tattoo so to be honest he has really no choice but to like it. But he doesn't. It looks ridiculous.

"It's really cool, yeah," he lies smiling. This lie earns him a high-five from Andy (who whispers "It really is awful," to him) a wide, happy smile from Older-Liam (obviously believing him), Karen to glare at him and Geoff finally comes over ton inspect the older version of his son's hand.

"Shit Liam," is all his Dad says before laughing. His mum gives his Dad a dirty look and his laughing turns into coughs.

"Look, its done now," Older-Liam says.

His mum sighs and nods before taking Older-Liam's hand and kissing the tattoo.

"Okay, love," she says before Older-Liam wraps her in a hug which makes Liam realize again, just how big his older self is. His mother looks tiny in comparison.

His mother looks over in his direction then and a fresh batch of tears threaten to stream down her face.

"Oh! Look now I have two of my baby boy!" She cries which makes both him and his older self roll their eyes.

Andy takes that opportunity to shove Liam in the direction of the mother-and-son hug and is immediately grabbed by his mother so that he is squashed against Older-Liam's chest and his mothers arms around him so that he nearly breathes.

"Seriously?" Older-Liam questions which is exactly what Liam is thinking.

"This is so cute," says Andy and Liam peaks his head out to get air only to see Andy grinning at his phone. He must have taken a picture then. Poor Older-Liam.

_________________________________________________

Liam stands in front of the mirror in his hotel suite and glares at his hair. He tries to brush it but he knows from experience that only makes it worse. What he really needs are Ruth's straighteners, however, Older-Liam tells him that he no longer brings straighteners with him on tour.

Liam's hair is getting increasingly curlier and it actually makes him consider shaving it all off like he apparently does in the future. It's probably due to having a moment of frustration like this.

"I could call up Lou if you like?" Older-Liam suggests.

"Louis?!" Liam asks exasperated because why the hell would he want him to do his hair.

"Oh God no!" Older-Liam laughs, "Although that does bring back memories of the time he put a blond streak in Za-" Older-Liam starts smiling before cutting himself off remembering and frowning. 

He coughs before smiling, "Lou Teasdale. She's our hairstylist, she's the reason we look so good."

Liam snorts and mutters, "Must be a hard job," and Older-Liam throws a cushion at his head.

"Oi, cheeky. That's yourself you're talking about," Older-Liam says before pulling out his phone and starts texting and gets a response about 10 seconds later.

"Lou says she'll be up in 5 minutes. She'll be able to fix your hair. Honestly she's magic."

"Does she know?" He asks.

"Who, Lou? About you? Doubt it, you're James now," says Older-Liam smiling.

The door knocks before Older-Liam opens the door, only to hear a woman's voice and a child and unmistakably Harry Styles' voice.

Harry has a blond girl who looks about five on his shoulders and she is covering his eyes so he can't see. And they enter the room before falling on a couch giggling.

"Hey guys," Older-Liam says.

"Hiya love, your hair looks fine. Why do you need it styled?" Lou says to Older-Liam.

"Oh no, it's not actually me who needs it. Its James, my cousin," Older-Liam says pointing at him which he gives the blondy-silvery haired woman a wave.

"Oh hiya love," Lou says walking over to him with a bag full of supplies, "I'm Lou. So what is it you need done babe?" 

"My hair," he says gesturing to his head.

"No shit, babe," Lou laughs which makes Liam go red in embarrassment.

"Oh no, I'm joking love!" Lou says, "What is it you need? A trim or-?"

"Can you make it straight please," Liam asks quietly.

"Course I can babe," Lou says smiling before turning around to take stuff out of her bag, including straighteners. 

Liam looks to see Older-Liam playing with the little girl who actually both seem to be ganging up on Harry, and are winning the cushion war if Harry's pleads for help has anything to go by.

"Go get him Lux!" Shouts Lou laughing.

"Lou!" Harry cries.

Lou laughs before turing towards Liam and brushing his hair with some strange comb whilst she hums to herself. Older-Liam comes over then and sits beside him with his phone in his hand so he isn't really talking to him.

"So just before we get started," Lou whispers to Liam, "There's no point lying to me babe."

"What?" Liam asks nervously which makes Older-Liam look up.

Lou looks at them both and laughs.

"You really think you could keep this from me?" Lou says laughing.

"Keep what?" Older-Liam asks.

"I know that this," she points at Liam, "Is you babe," pointing at Older-Liam.

"But how-"

"Liam I'm a hairdresser, I know hair better than I know half my family members and this hair is hard to forget 'cause it's your hair babe. I mean I had to straighten it and put enough products in this back in the day," Lou points out.

"Woah, okay," Older-Liam says while Liam sits in silence.

"Don't worry I won't go around telling people, Christ I've been around long enough to know if you spread you die," Lou states concentrating on his hair, "I'm just really interested in how you got here. How old are you, babe?" 

"Er, sixteen," Liam says shyly.

"Oh no way! Oh that's cute," She says concentrating on his hair as if this whole conversation was normal.

"Lou, you don't even seemed bothered," Older-Liam says.

"Liam, I've been basically living with you lot for 4 years. Seriously, weirder things have happened. Well okay, maybe not weirder but, its best not to question these things. Better for my sanity that way," she says easily.

Liam nods as if it was that simple.

"Oh to go back to simpler times, eh? To be fair Liam, its a good job it's you here and not one of the other dunce's," Lou says smiling.

"Like Louis?" Older-Liam says smirking.

"I'd resign, I would," she says seriously.

"What if it were me, Louise?" Shouts Harry from under a couch cushion which was now on the floor and way to expensive to be abused like that.

"Oh well that just would be dandy," she says sarcastically and rolls her eyes at Liam which makes him smile.

"It would be all posh and 'Oooh I'm Harry. You must be Lou. You are in my age range of women I might shag' excreta excreta," Older-Liam says in a mocking Harry voice which makes Lou laugh and Harry shout in protest.

Just then the young girl called Lux climbs up on Older-Liam's lap.

"Hello monkey, how are you?" Older-Liam says playfully.

"Hawwy being bad," Lux says cuddling into his neck.

"I am not Lux!" Harry shouts from the other end of the room.

"Oh yeah? What's he done now?" Older-Liam asks amused.

"He called me small and-and he taked my shoe!" She says pointing at him pouting to which Harry waves her shoe in the air and Lux makes a screaming noise.

"Haaaaawwwwwy!!"

"Harry give her back the shoe," Older-Liam says in an almost responsible tone. Okay.

"Fine," he says before throwing it landing straight in Older-Liam's face which causes Lux to fall into hysterics laughing.

Whilst Liam watches in amusement, Lou taps him and he looks in the mirror to see that his hair is back to normal.

"Wow, that was quick. Thanks!" He says to her.

"No problem love," she says before scooping up Lux and telling Harry to bring the stuff down to her room after her before saying goodbye to Older-Liam and walking out the door.

"She actually treats me like a slave," says Harry sadly before he turns to Liam, "Hair looks great by the way, so fluffy," he says before running his hand through it.

"Yeah, cheers," he says swatting his hand away.

"Here don't worry Haz, I'll take over the stuff. Just don't do anything stupid," Older-Liam says in a mock warning before walking out the door.

Liam feels awkward then because this is the first Tim he's been alone with Harry. And to be quite honest, he's not sure how to act around this strange guy.

"I em-" Harry starts awkwardly, "I heard about your, em, your like, panic attack thingy earlier. You know with the, em, the crowds and stuff. I just wanna know if your alright now?"

Well, Liam was not expecting that. In fairness that felt like ages ago rather than this morning considering the other issue he had with the razor and then meeting up with his parents again. 

"Er, yeah. It was scary I guess," Liam says to Harry.

"I feel really bad that you had to go through that, Liam," Harry says. "And to be honest, that one was a really bad mob. Like I can't remember it being that bad in years. So like, I'm really proud of you, for like being able to get that far. And yeah you may have blacked out but like, we all have. Its normal."

"What do you mean normal?" Liam asks interested.

"Well I mean, I've blacked out after lots of mobs. I think its like, the heat, or something. Niall though, he's like, the worst in crowds. He's like our baby so usually we face it for him. We protect him. So if like, you're gonna be staying with us for a while, we will all protect you. I'll protect you," Harry says honestly.

Liam can't help but smile at Harry which makes Harry smile back and wow, can Harry Styles give a charming smile. But this smile felt personal, like it was meant for Liam. And Liam sees now that as strange and weird Harry is, Older-Liam is lucky to have this guy as a friend.

"Well I'm OK now, thanks though. For worrying," he says smiling.

"Liam, I always worry about you," Harry says smiling sadly.

Liam is just about to question that when his older self comes back into the room.

"What did I miss?" He asks smiling before Harry gets up and grabs his hand.

"So what is your opinion on your idiotic older self's tattoo?" Harry asks him completely changing the subject and defuses the loved up situation.

Older-Liam rolls his eyes and Liam just laughs and says that he loves it.

"But its not nice," he cries.

"Harry look at your own tattoos," says Older-Liam.

"Most of mine are bets lost to Louis or other people. Mainly Louis," Harry grumbles.

"Yeah, exactly," says Older-Liam.

"I think I might get the exact same one now. So that way if I get back to the past, I will have something to remember this experience by," Liam says trying his hardest not to laugh.

Older-Liam does however laugh. Harry doesn't, his face actually pales and he rushes over to Liam and holds both his hand, looking deep into his eyes.

"Please, do not do that. Ever. Never. Don't ever get a tattoo. Ever. Once you get one, you end up like us. Be like Niall and never get a tattoo," Harry says with such seriousness it actually scares Liam.

"Oh-kay," says Older-Liam taking Harry away from Liam and gives him a look to say ignore him, "That's enough advice from you today Haz. Thank you for the visit and please take Lou's things with you before you go."

"But Liam I -" 

"Bye Harry!" He says before handing him a bag and shoving him out the door.

"Wow," says Older-Liam pressed up against the door.

"That was, em, strange?" Liam says unsure if he should say that, not wanting to offend Older-Liam's friend.

"Oh yeah. He's strange alright. And I'm pretty sure most of his tattoos were sober tattoos decided by himself," Older-Liam laughs and slides down the door and sits there on the floor.

Then suddenly, the door knocks and Older-Liam groans before hauling himself up to answer it before Andy litterly falls in and lands on the floor.

"Yeah, Sophiam is a go." He says on the floor.

"What?" Older-Liam asks.

"You're beloved fiancé requests you," he says plainly before getting up.

"Oh. Right, well will you be okay with Andy then?" He asks Liam and Liam just rolls his eyes, because, really? Older-Liam is litterly the most overprotective mother ever. Liam feels sorry for both himself and his future children and then basically dies for realizing he will actually become Older-Liam. Great!

"Seriously Liam? Just get out," Andy says before throwing him out the exact same way Older-Liam threw out Harry and funnily enough, Andy slides down the door too.

After a moment passes, Liam gets up to sit beside Andy on the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asks his friend who has a strange look on his face.

"Nothing. Its just - No it doesn't matter," he says looking away.

"What?" Liam asks looking up at him.

"I don't want to worry you but... What if you don't get home?" Andy asks almost ashamed.

Liam sits there in silence. It felt like a blow to the stomach. Why would Andy be worried about that. Its not him thats stuck in an unfamiliar time with unfamiliar people as well as a wierd older version of himself. He's not the one who has to come to terms with the fact he may never get home again and if he does he could end up dying of suicide. Was he that much of a burden when he was younger that he only needs the more successful and all round better version of his best friend? Was it the panic attacks that he suffered earlier today that put him off as it reminded him of how pathetic his now amazing friend once was. 

"Wh-what? I don't under- what do you mean?" Liam asks feeling his eyes water.

Andy must sense something wrong because he looks at him with wide eyes with fear clearly there.

"Oh shit no! I didn't mean it like that!" He says grabbing him into a hug. "I meant like, do you want to be here? Like, what happened earlier?" Andy asks and Liam swears he sounds scared. 

"I don-"

"When we found you in the bathroom, you had a razor right beside you lying on the ground and your other hand was holding your other wrist so tight. I thought that-" Andy says before taking a breath. "I actually felt so fucking scared. I thought you tried to do it again. But you didn't, I don't understand what you did but I thought for a moment you had cut yourself again and that you could have-"

Liam sits there in silence with his older best friend's arms wrapped around him. Its clear that Andy is crying if the shaking in his voice is anything to go by. Liam doesn't know why he's so upset. Is it because he really was afraid that Liam could have died or was it the fact that Older-Liam himself could have just puffed from existence and he would have lost his better best friend.

Either way Liam feels like shit, because once again, he's managed to make someone sad or upset.

"I don't know how to get home," Liam whispers so quietly he isn't sure if Andy hears him.

"No. That's not what I meant," Andy says straight away sniffing, "I really meant to ask what happened 'cause I just want to know if you're coping."

What did happen? 

"Oh. I don't know really. I lifted the new razor to shave and then, I don't I know. The razor just brought on a full on flash back. Pain included. Like I could feel the pain. It was so real," Liam says quietly while Andy rubs his arm soothingly. "I was trying to stop the blood from coming out of my arm, I didn't want to die this time. I was so scared," he whispers out the last bit.

"Liam, I thought I was going to lose you again. Just like the first time, I just. Liam I love you too much. Not your older self, but this you. You may not think it but by God you are so strong and I am so proud to call you my best mate. So please don't fucking scare me again."

Liam puts his arms around Andy and holds him because after the last syllable his voice cracks and the tears run down Andy's face. Liam has never seen Andy cry like this before. The last time Andy cried was when his Nan died. 

His words hit Liam hard and the fact that Andy was actually scared makes Liam feel both extremely guilty but also loved. Shit, he thinks, Andy already went through this situation in 2009. So did his parents. He really does feel awful.

"Andy I'm sorry," he whispers.

"No, hey. This isn't your fault mate," Andy says sniffing before standing up and pulling Liam up with him and pulling him into a tight hug. 

When Andy pulls away he laughs and rubs his face before throwing his arm around Liam's shoulders.

"Okay. Me, you and an Iron Man marathon," he says.

"Marathon?"

"Oh Little-Liam! This is excellent. There have been two Iron Man films since 2009," Andy says practically bouncing.

"What?! No way! Oh my God. Why did older-me not say?" He says excited but disappointed in his older self.

"Well fuck him. Me and you are going to sit on this couch and watch all three, okay?" Andy says pushing him on the sofa before landing beside him.

"Well duh!" Says Liam laughing.

According to Andy, Liam has to also sit and binge watch on two Captain America films, two Thor's, two Avengers ad well as other amazing superhero films which are according to both Andy and apparently Older-Liam, the best movies ever.

Now, Liam thinks, the future is really great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. God knows when my next update will be. Hopefully sometime this year
> 
> Please like, comment or even suggest your own ideas, I'd love to hear if anyone has an idea they want me to work on. I love reviews, they make me feel warm.
> 
> Thank you guys. X


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I'm so so so sorry for this delay. I have like 1000 excuses and the main one being I just got too lazy. And I'm so sorry for anyone who was waiting for this story (which I doubt there are anymore).
> 
> I literally ran out of ideas which is also why it took so long. And I forgot about this. SOORRRYYY
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a little different because like I said, i ran out of ideas, so I decided to write from Older-Liam POV.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who has been patient enough to wait for this chapter. Hope you like it xx

Older-Liam POV

Liam walked back to the hotel room which he was sharing with his younger self. God this was weird.

He got a text from Andy a few hours ago that he was going to have an Iron Man marathon with Younger-Liam and to relax for a bit.

So Liam spent his time with Sophia. She was taking the situation quite well to be honest. Liam thought it would be weird for her to see a younger version of your partner suddenly turn up. But apparently it's just cute. If it was the other way around, Liam would be freaking out.

He was freaking out. This whole situation was bonkers.  
\------------------------------------------------  
"Time travel isn't even real! How the hell can he be here Soph?" He asked his fiancée the day his younger self arrived. He had just gone for a walk to God knows where and suddenly everything was hitting Liam.

"Well it obviously is Liam," she replied calmly. "Honestly what's so wrong about him being here anyway, he's cute. Liam he obviously is very scared."

"He's scared? I'm bloody petrified!"

"What the he have you got to be scared about Liam? The kid's time travelled to the future, to another country to find out he's actually quite famous. You however are still in the same place, get a grip," Sophia says seriously.

"Get a gr- He's my sixteen year old self. He just attempted suicide! This is sci-fi movie stuff," Liam cried at her.

"I thought you were calm about this babe?" She asks him concerned.

"Yeah, in front of him, so he would be calm. But now he's run off. He's fragile. HE TIME TRAVELLED!" Liam shouts.

"Liam he's fine. Please babe just trust him, I know it's really, really weird but you have to be the adult." She says taking his hands.

"What do you mean the adult?" He asks.

"I mean, you said he just attempted suicide. Meaning he's in a really bad place. And you've been there babe, you know exactly how he's feeling, well minus the messed up time travelling bit. But you can talk to him," she says.

Liam shakes his head. He hated talking about that night. He never talks about it with anyone. The only person he's told is Sophia. His family and Andy already know because they were there. But he's never told the boys about it. They didn't need to know and he hopes they never will know. Those boys helped him so much and they don't even know it.

"Liam!" Sophie scolds.

"I- I know but I don't think I can. Besides he won't want to. I mean I never talk about it and he is me so why should he?" Liam rambles.

"Because he will listen to you," she says. "He needs to talk to someone before all this gets too much. That poor kid needs someone and you're to closest thing to family he has right now. Even if it is an older version of himself."

"Alright, I'll say something. I don't know what but I'll try," he says because he gets it. He really does. When he was his younger self, he remembers waking up in hospital with his family around him. He got the help and support he needed. The support he deserved. Younger-Liam doesn't have that.

\-----------------------------------------------

He unlocks the hotel room door to a dark room and sees his younger self and Andy both fast asleep on the couch with the TV still blaring.

He smiles at the scene and takes a quick picture on his phone before going to wake up Andy.

"Hey, Andy. Wake up, mate," he whispers whilst shoving his shoulder gently.

"Lee?" He whispers in a groggy voice laced with sleep before Liam shushes him.

"Yeah keep your voice down though. Don't wanna wake up mini-me. Come on, let's have a drink, mate," Liam tells him quietly.

Andy carefully moves out of the embrace he's in with a sleeping Younger-Liam, careful not to disturb him. Liam looks at his younger self and smiles. He looks so peaceful sleeping, which makes him frown. He should look at peace all the time. He remembers feeling scared all the time. Always looking over his shoulder, jumping at sudden movements. It made him angry that he his younger-self was put through it. That he once experienced it.

Once Younger-Liam is undisturbed and still sleeping on the couch, he makes his way to the kitchen with Andy where they both settle down and have a beer that's in the fridge.

"As weird things go Liam, this is up at the top," Laughs Andy breaking the silence.

"I know," Liam agrees.

"I forgot how cute you were. Was I that cute?" Andy asks smiling.

"Nah, you were all tall and gangly. Probably smelled a bit too," says Liam smirking taking a sip of his beer.

"Excuse you Liam. I did not smell," says Andy shoving him whilst laughing.

"What did mini-me think of the Iron Man franchise?" He asks Andy.

"He wouldn't talk and kept shushing me if I did, so basically what you do if you enjoy a movie," says Andy smiling.

"I don't do that!" Exclaims Liam.

"Oh mate, yeah you do. Actually there's loads of things little-you does that you do as well. Like, he rolled his eyes and scrunched his nose when I said something stupid earlier. You do that, it's quite cute," says Andy fondly.

"Oh my God. What don't you just marry me now Andy," Liam says sarcastically but laughing anyway. "And of course he's gonna have the same habits as me, he is me. I was him. We're the same person."

"Yeah," says Andy whispering, looking away.

"What?" Liam asks Andy, unsure if he wants to hear what his best friend has to say.

"It just, it brings back so much memories, Lee. It's not that I forgot, it's more of the fact that we've moved on." Andy says quietly not looking at Liam.

Liam remembers way back six years ago after he woke up in hospital. Seeing Andy's face that day broke his heart, he never saw his friend look so sad or scared, all because of something he did. He never wanted Andy to feel upset ever again, or any of his family. He decided then that he was going to do something, anything at all to make them proud.

"Andy, you know if I could, I would never have done that. But what happened that night changed my outlook. After that, all I wanted to do was to make you guys proud," Liam says honestly.

Andy looks over and smiles sadly at him.

"Yeah well, I think we can all say you did that Lee. Seeing that kid in there just reminds me how far you've come."

"God, your being soppy." Says Liam laughing.

"I am a sop, everyone knows that,"he says smiling. "But what happened earlier in the bathroom really scared me. God knows how your mum felt."

"Oh please don't bring mum into this, I'll only start crying," Liam whines. "But I know. Mum said he said it was like a flashback, panic attack or something. God I was a messed up kid."

"It was never your fault, Liam," Andy says seriously with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Yeah, I know that now, it's just hard to witness it from everyone else's point of view."

"I'll always protect you Liam," Andy says after a few minutes, whilst pretending to tear up but Liam knows he's being serious.

"You better, mate," says Liam laughing and pulling his oldest friend into a tight hug.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Andy leaves after a bit, but not ten minutes later does a soft knock on the door occur.

He looks over to his younger-self but sees he's still asleep. He should really move him to a bed but he doesn't want him to wake up.

Liam walks to the door and opens it to see Harry standing outside.

"Hey," Harry whispers, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, Haz. Sure," Liam says opening the door wider to let his long haired band mate in.

"Why is he asleep on the couch?" Harry asks him, pointing at Younger-Liam.

"He fell asleep there, I don't want to wake him to move him to the bedroom," says Liam shrugging.

"Honestly Liam, you can't let him sleep on a couch, it's bad for the posture. And besides, he's a teenage boy, he'll fall asleep straight away," Harry scolds going off on lecture mode before moving towards Younger-Liam.

"Leeyum," Harry says poking his face.

"Don't poke his bloody face, Harry." Hisses Liam.

"Shush," Harry says glaring at him, "If I wasn't for your bad parenting, I wouldn't have to do this."

"Bad parenti-"

"Shush!"

Liam throws his hands up in exasperation. Honestly this whole situation is nuts, he really shouldn't argue with Harry ever, especially in the early hours of the morning.

Eventually Younger-Liam does wake up and Harry takes him to one of the bedrooms whilst Liam makes a pot of tea for himself and Harry.

"See? That was easy, he's fast asleep again," Harry says coming back to the main part of the hotel room.

"Yes, you really are wonderful, Haz."

Liam hands Harry a cup of tea. They both grimace at the taste knowing full well it doesn't taste like tea at home.

"Is he OK?" Harry asks.

"What?"

"Little-Liam, is he OK? It's just that with the crowds today and whatever happened last night in the bus, I'm just worried about him," Says Harry in his trademark deep voice.

"Yeah, he's fine Harry. He's just scared? I mean wouldn't if you be if you were sent six years into the future?" Liam asks him.

"Yeah I guess so. But it's just - it's you Liam. Out of all of us, you were the one the mysterious one. Like you were so... uptight?"

"I thought Zayn was the mysterious one?" Liam says with a smile and a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Nah, it was really you. I always thought you were a puzzle that I had to solve," Harry says stating at Liam.

"Did you ever solve the puzzle?" Liam asks nervously.

"No, I never figured you out. But one day, the pieces just seemed to fit together and you were no longer a puzzle. You were just... Liam. And I felt like, a weight came off my shoulders, that I didn't even know I had. I just stopped, like, worrying."

"Worrying?" Liam asks him.

"Liam Payne, one puzzle left unsolved but somehow the pieces fit anyway. I mean I still worry. I worry about you all, you're my boys." Harry says.

"Harry, what the hell are you talking about?" He asks him confused.

"Think of you like jenga. Yeah? OK so at the start you were like a jenga tower that was missing like, a lot of blocks. But, like you were so strong, you kept standing. Like I said, uptight. Serious. But then, over time, those pieces like, slotted back into place, but like, I never actually, yenno, figured out, like what those missing pieces were. But it's OK. Those missing pieces are your secrets, and some puzzles don't need to be solved if it still works. But its just seeing little-you reminded me that you were one of my unsolved puzzles. It scares me that you were that young with so many missing pieces. That's all."

When Harry finally finishes, he looks at Liam and he gives him a smile and Harry looks so wise beyond his years it scares Liam a bit. Out of all the lads, Harry was the weirdest but the wisest. Always knowing what to say be it in metaphors or literally.

"Haz, I -"

"Liam you don't need to tell me. I don't care if all the rest of the guys, hell, if the rest of the world knows. But I don't need to. Like I said 'mysterious'" Harry says smiling.

"You're a weird guy Harry Styles. How the hell have I ended up in this situation and not you?" Liam asks laughing.

"To be fair, it probably was for the best that it was your younger-self that came here out of all of us. I mean, I was just a flirt as kid. I don't know if I could cope with a small curly teenage-me. I'd probably feed him with too many unhealthy foods just to keep him quiet. And if Niall was here, it just consist of crying and farting, from both of them. And I don't even want to imagine what badness Louis would get up to with his younger-self." Harry rambles. They both shudder at the thought of a younger version of Louis running around. As much as Liam loves Louis, God he was a pain in the arse.

"Zayn would have been OK I guess," says Liam quietly, not looking at Harry.

"Yeah. Probably," says Harry. "If he was here he would have spoilt your younger-self though. Little-you would have him wrapped around his finger." He says laughing.

Liam sighs before admitting, "I miss him. Like I think it'd because mini-me is here but I cant stop thinking, what if Zayn was here. God he's such a dick."

"You should phone him," Harry says.

"Yeah, no." Says Liam, "What would I even say, 'Hey Zee, guess what my younger-self is here from 2009, please come back?' Ha. He left us. It's going to be a long time before any of us are going to be able to forgive him."

"Liam-"

"You saw what it did to Niall. He was so sick and you know he blames himself for what happened with Louis," Liam hisses.

"It wasn't even Niall's fault-"

"Yeah it was Zayn's. He left and it made Niall really ill and left Louis a borderline alcoholic with a baby on the way. Which Niall blames himself for because he thought he had to be responsible for Louis when he was barley able to look after himself," Snaps Liam.

"Liam," says Harry taking his hands. "It will be OK, we're gonna produce this new album, then we can take a break for a bit. You can settle down and take it easy with Sophia, Louis can focus on being a new Dad, Niall can fuck back off to Ireland, and, well, I'll open a bakery it something. I don't really know yet. But that's the fun bit, not knowing." Says Harry smiling.

"It's not a break. This is it Haz," says Liam sadly

"Who knows mate. The future is what you make it," he says smiling.

Just then the door knocks, quite hard this time compared to Harry's soft knock.

Harry looks at Liam questioningly to which he shrugs at Harry in response.

Liam opens the door to find no other than Louis standing outside and he barges his way past and makes a beeline for the fridge straight for the beer.

"I think the words you were looking for were 'May I come in, please?' " Says Harry from the table.

"Oh, piss off," Louis responds.

"Louis, the hotel was closed off, how did you get in?" Liam asks him.

"Climbed in through the window, innit." He says as if it was obvious.

"OK, not that I'm not glad to see you at-" Liam starts before glancing at his watch, "2.30 in the morning, but what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, the bus was too quiet and I thought, I know, I'll go and annoy Harry. But he wasn't in his designated room. So, I thought, let's go annoy Liam and guess what, both Harry and Liam was here. My lucky day," Is the sensible response Louis gives.

"What's wrong with annoying Niall?" Harry asks.

"I'm not Satan, Haz. Really, what is wrong with you? That's just plain cruel," replies Louis.

"Yeah but you would annoy me though, don't I have enough problems?" Asks Liam to Louis.

"Oh, me and Baby-Payno would gang up and beat the shit outta you Liam," says Louis laughing and taking a swig of his beer.

"Ha, yeah. Two small people against me. Would that even be fair?" Liam with a smirk.

"Fuck you," says Louis but he laughs anyway.

"What if he can't get back?" Harry asks suddenly.

"What?" Liam asks.

"Your younger-self. What if he's stuck here, forever. I mean you said that you don't remember it, so what if it's like, a split in a time stream and he can't get back because, like, there already is a version of you there so he's stuck?" Harry questions.

"Harry, you have been watching too much-"

Liam zones out of whatever rant Louis was going to go on at Harry because he realises that Harry has a point.

What if Younger-Liam is stuck here forever? I mean it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen, he thinks. But would his younger-self want to stay here? Where would he stay? Would he come on tour with him? Or would he go back and live with mum and dad back home, hidden from the rest of the world?

God, how the hell is the kid actually coping with this situation? He hasn't actually asked him he's just realised. Sure, they've talked about 'that night' but Liam hasn't asked him about how he's feeling right now.

Harry was right, he is a bad parent. Wait. No, he isn't a parent. Is he? No. Yeah, he feels a bit protective of his younger-self but that's to be expected. If anything he would be more of an older brother figure.

What does his younger-self think of him though? Does he like him? Is he impressed with what he has become? Is he intimidated? Maybe he hates him, what if his younger-self isn't happy with the way things have turned out? With the way he has turned out. It scares Liam to think that maybe his younger-self doesn't like him. And if he doesn't like him, what would happen to him if Younger-Liam is stuck in 2015?

"Liam, snap out of it," he hears Louis say beside him.

"What?" He questions, after realising he heard none of that conversation.

"Harry asked you, if you would get custody of your younger-self or your parents?" Asks Louis.

"What? I don't know he's not a dog," snaps Liam.

"Hey, no. Liam, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry," starts Harry. "I just meant, like where would he want to stay, I mean, he would have to restart his life here. And he's still a kid, so like, he would have to go through school and stuff."

"Yeah mate, I mean he would actually have to do his A-Levels or go to Uni or whatever this time. I mean, he can't go on X-Factor and hope for the best this time again. It was just pure luck for us. And, he looks like you so people would get weirdly spooked or suspicious even." Says Louis.

"I know. I mean I don't know. Oh what the fuck?" Liam says before banging his head of the table in frustration.

"OW, Shit ow!" He shouts with his head still on the table.

"Liam, calm down," says Harry concerned but Liam doesnt raise his head to look at him or Louis.

"I don't know what's going to happen. We don't even know how he managed to get here, never mind how the fuck we could even manage to get him back," Liam says to them in frustration.

"It'll get sorted Liam. Don't worry," soothes Harry, rubbing his hand on his arm.

"What if he hates it here?" Liam asks, raising his head to look at them before lowering his voice to ask ,"what if he hates me?"

Louis and Harry look at each other before Louis comes over to the chair he's sitting on and hovers in front of him.

"Liam, are you actually being fuckin' serious, mate?" Louis asks him with a grin.

"What? Why? What do you mean?" He asks his band mate.

"If it wasn't for you, I don't think the kid would be coping. God you still have that shitty self-esteem that you had when you were seventeen" says Louis sadly.

"No I don't, I'm over all that," says Liam rolling his eyes remembering the multiple conversations he had with the boys, in particular Louis over his lack of self-esteem.

"Uh-huh, yeah," nods Louis, "Liam, you've basically been that kid's rock the whole time you've been here. If he hates anyone it's me," says Louis sadly.

"He doesn't hate y-"

"Oh my God Liam, he's a younger version of you, of course he fuckin' hates me," Louis interrupts with a bitter tone.

And Liam remembers when he first met the guys. When they all were put together as a group. He was so freaked out at the thought of these guys, that they would all hate him. But they all got on great, Liam like all the lads. Except Louis. God he hated Louis for almost a year. He was just so loud and obnoxious. He reminded Liam of the lads at school who would verbally abuse Liam or other kids. But after a while, Liam found a friend in Louis, maybe one of the closest friends he ever will have.

And when Liam looks at Louis now, he understands what he means, his younger-self is scared of Louis, just like he used to be. And it's breaking Louis because he cares so fucking much.

"Jesus Christ Lou," Liam says and pulls Louis into a hug, "I'm sorry, fuck, I'm so sorry."

"Me too, Payno, me too," he whispers. "Yeah, em, it's cute and all, but, er, can I have a hug please? I feel kinda left out, yenno" says Harry still sitting at the table. 

"Oh way to fuck up the perfect bro moment, Haz," mumbles Louis into Liam's shoulder before he reaches out and pulls the gangly band member into a threesome hug. However due to Liam still sitting in a chair and Louis kneeling on the floor, Harry manages to unbalance the hug so that they all come crashing to the ground in a mass of limbs.

"Ouch," says Harry from somewhere. 

"Oh well done Louis," says Liam. 

"Me? It wasn't me," he cries, before the three lads untangle themselves from each other to sit beside each other on the floor. 

"But seriously, Lou, he doesn't hate you, it's just... complicated," says Liam to his friend, trying to make him understand.

"Oh come on Liam. The kid never stops giving me the evil, I feel like I'm nineteen again and I'm trying to show you I'm really not that big an asshole," he says with a sad laugh.

"You are a massive asshole though," says Harry which earns him a punch in the arm from Louis. 

"Well look at it this way Tommo, I love you now. I'd go to the end of the world for you and back. For all of you." Says Liam. 

There's a pro-longed second of silence before Liam is brought into a bone crushing hug from Harry and he hears a scoff and an "Oh for fucks sake" coming from Louis. 

"You really are the soppiest piece of shit ever. How the hell does Sophia cope," asks Louis. 

"I thought it was cute," says Harry. "Thanks Haz, love some appreciation." 

"Oh fuck off. Harry, if Liam had to chose between me or you, he'd chose me," says Louis. 

"What!? I never said th-" 

"Yeah well, I'd chose Liam over you any day, Lou," snaps Harry. 

"Yeah well, you smell funny." 

"And you look like a hedgehog, only, like, a really ugly one, 'cause like, they're really cute," 

"Well, your a fucking frog and-" 

"Oh my god shut up, you two." Says Liam groaning, knowing full well a Louis and Harry argument could last well into tomorrow afternoon before Louis would viciously attack Harry and Harry would start crying. 

"Sorry," they both mumbled. 

They sit in silence for a minute before Louis pulls out three beers from the fridge and hands them out and they all burst out laughing. Harry shushes them and points to the bedroom where Younger-Liam is sleeping. They quiet down and drink their beers. All of them with a smile on their face. -----------------------------------------------

The next morning, Liam wakes up with something hard pressing into his face. He opens his eyes only to be met with what appears to be a knee.

"What the hell?" He whispers to himself and pushes himself up only to find himself lying on the floor on top of Harry. 

Harry himself has his mouth wide open on the floor with drool coming out, nice. "Gross," he mutters to himself.

"It's disgusting," he hears and looks over at the table to see his younger-self. Jesus, it doesn't get any less weirder.

"Oh, em, hey. We don't usually fall asleep on floors, just so you're aware," he says to Younger-Liam, "But it's not the first time it's happened."

"Ok," he says smirking."What about work tops?"

"What?" He asks before looking at the counter to see Louis lying on it, nearly with his head in the sink.

"Wow, ok. How long have you been up?"

"Not long, when did you guys even come in? Is Andy gone?" His younger-self asks. There's almost a tone of fear, probably thinking Andy's left him completely. God, did I really think that lowly of myself? 

"Andy will be back later, don't worry," he says and see the relief I'm his younger-selfs eyes.

"Harry put you to bed, I was going to let you sleep on the sofa, but Haz was having none of it," he says with a smirk.

"And now he's sleeping on a floor?"

"I know ri-"

CLANG!

"JESUS, FUCK! OW! CHRIST!" Cries Louis after hitting his head off the tap before rolling off the counter worktop and crashing to the floor.

"FUUUUCK!"

"IDIDNTMEANTOITJUSTHAPPENED-" Cries a half asleep Harry before springing up off the floor.

Liam tries his hardest not to laugh at Louis, but fails once his younger-self let's out a huge snort of laughter and the two of them fall into hysterics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I need your help. I have no idea where this story is going to go AT ALL. I did, but now I'm not happy with that. Too much has changed including the break up of Sophiam, which at the beginning of this fic was strong and now well not. It was supposed to be the foundation of Little-Liam or whatever but it really would be pointless now saying as we know in like 3 months after the fic is set, they break up.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY. I also want to say, do not be depending on an update straight away. Probably like next year or five years. Who knows. Believe me, I did not expect this fic to be this delayed, I am ashamed but lazy af. 
> 
> But please, leave a suggestion what you want to see happen in this if you want this to continue.
> 
> Until next time chicks BYE!!X


End file.
